Törnrosa
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Basado en la película de Disney: La Bella durmiente. Un pequeño príncipe fue víctima de una cruel maldición y sólo el beso de amor verdadero podrá salvarlo. ¿Realmente es la historia tan simple?
1. Chapter 1

Les había prometido una versión de La Bella durmiente, no? Aquí la tienen! Con unas cuantas modificaciones claro, y más que nada está basada en la película de Disney (que creo nunca volverá a ser lo mismo y algo hará crack en mi cabeza cada vez que la vea ). Les aviso que mis vacaciones se acabaron, lo bueno es que casi termino de escribir este fic, así como otros q tenía pendientes. Con un poco de suerte (y si se olvidan se ponernos los exámenes que tenemos pendientes) podré subirlos para el fin de semana. Por cierto, ¿quién creen que vaya a ser quién en el fic?

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy, muy lejano, vivían un rey y una reina.

A pesar de que eran felices juntos, ambos anhelaban tener un hijo más que nada en el mundo. Por suerte, un hada bondadosa se conmovió profundamente por el amor que se profesaban y por su deseo tan puro. Fue así como tiempo después, el rey y la reina fueron bendecidos con el nacimiento de un lindo y saludable varoncito.

Claro está, la noticia no tardó en propagarse por todo el país y de inmediato comenzaron grandes fiestas para conmemorar tan feliz acontecimiento.

De todas partes acudían visitantes al castillo, sin importar su rango o posición social, todos esperaban ansiosos por conocer a su pequeño príncipe y brindarle sus mejores deseos, así como al Rey Soren y a la Reina Nils, los orgullosos padres.

-Por última vez, te digo y te repito que no me gusta que me digan reina.

El entusiasmado monarca simplemente echó a reír ante el comentario de su…mujer…esposo…cónyuge, ganándose una mirada cargada de enojo del aludido.

-Vamos Norge, no seas aguafiestas. Un rey debe tener una reina, además ¡deberías estar feliz!-lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la cuna, en un rincón del gran salón-¿Qué tal si él saca tu carácter?

-Sería mejor a que se pareciera a ti-sentenció tomando al bebé en sus brazos.

-¡Pues claro!-asintió el otro sin dejar de sonreír-Esperemos que sea tan bonito como tú.

Nils suspiró resignado. Obviamente, Soren no había entendido el comentario, o lo entendió a su conveniencia, como de costumbre. A veces se preguntaba por qué había aceptado casarse con él.

-Ahora de verdad somos una familia-expresó alegremente, para luego hacer que su reina se sonrojara al besarlo en la mejilla-Y no temas, pequeño-le acarició la cabeza a su hijo, quien lo miró con extrañeza-Tu mamá parece algo gruñón, pero en realidad es muy dulce. Nosotros te cuidaremos bien.

El otro rubio volvió a suspirar, esta vez en señal de resignación. Sabía que el fondo, ese tonto ruidoso que era su esposo tenía razón. Aunque no lo demostrara y le costara trabajo admitirlo en voz alta, también se sentía feliz por que fueran una familia de verdad.

Apenas alcanzó a dejar al niño en su cuna, cuando un sirviente les avisó de la llegada de dos muy importantes visitantes.

-¡The hero is here!

-Ya te oyeron, no hagas tanto escándalo.

Alfred F. Jones, valiente héroe y gran amigo del rey, y Arthur Kirkland, futuro soberano del Imperio Británico y prometido de Alfred.

-¡Muchas felicidades por su bebé!-gritó, pasando por alto la mirada desaprobatoria de su pareja.

-Y a ustedes por su futura boda. Ya veremos si después le dan a mi hijo unos cuantos amiguitos con quienes jugar-agregó con una sonrisa pícara y el otro soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

-Cuenta con eso-sonrió y levantó una mano-Palabra de héroe.

Mientras tanto, Nils intercambió una mirada con Arthur que parecía querer decir "te compadezco", a lo que él le respondió contra que significaba "yo te compadezco a ti".

-Y quién sabe, puede que en el futuro nuestros hijos terminen casándose.

-Ya dijiste suficiente-Nils jaló a su esposo de la oreja antes que siguiera avergonzándolo más.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, las ilustres visitas siguieron llegando. De pronto, apareció la mujer (o mejor dicho, hada) que hizo realidad el gran sueño de los monarcas: Elizabetha Héderváry, seguida por otros tres importantes…er…(el hecho de poseer instrumentos mágicos no los convertía en hadas), los célebres caballeros: Gilbert Beilschmit del reino de Prusia, Antonio Fernández Carriedo del reino de España y Francis Bonnefoy del reino de Francia.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación-Elizabetha hizo una educada reverencia, y le dio una discreta patada a Gilbert cuando vio que le hacía una mueca de burla.

-Es un honor contar con su presencia-saludó cortésmente la reina al hada, observó a los otros tres en silencio y luego los ignoró.

-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese?-cuestionó molesto el albino y Elizabetha disimuló una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ya sabes cómo es Norge-se acercó a él sin darle mucha importancia-Qué bueno que pudieran venir.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada-sonrió orgulloso Francis.

-Por supuesto-sonrió Antonio-¿Y el bebé? Le tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!-exclamó entusiasmado Soren como si el regalo fuera para él-¿Qué es?

-Cada uno le concederá al pequeño príncipe un don especial-expresó sonriendo la castaña acercándose a la cuna-Mi regalo para ti será…

-¡Oresama va primero porque soy más genial!-la apartó de un empujón y levantó en alto su espada-Oh por Dios, que mirada tan fuerte tiene este niño…

-Ah, eso lo sacó de Norge-explicó tranquilamente el rey, ignorando que el aludido se debatía seriamente si darle o no un golpe. Mientras tanto, la chica se adelantó y golpeó al prusiano con una sartén.

-Bueno, como sea-se sobó la cabeza y regresó a su pose "genial"-…_kleine prinz, _mi don para ti será…¡Genialidad prusiana!- movió su espada una vez-Serás fuerte y ágil en el manejo de las armas y el combate.

-Sigo yo-se acercó Francis, sacando una rosa-_Petit prince,_ yo te otorgo el regalo de la habilidad francesa-pasó la flor sobre la cuna-Será dueño de una gran destreza y arte para trabajos manuales…y para otras cosas también-susurró en voz baja que nadie más pudiera oír.

-Mi turno-Antonio se aproximó sonriendo, sosteniendo entre sus manos algo rojo y redondo que nadie pudo ver bien-_Pequeño príncipe_, mi don para ti será…pasión española-pasó ese objeto sobre la cuna-Será atento y detallista y hará muy feliz a la persona de quién se enamore.

Al terminar él, hubo un corto periodo de silencio. Elizabetha esperaba cruzada de brazos. Su actitud decía "¿Ahora sí me toca?". Al ver que nadie se movía, tomó aire y caminó hacia el bebé, pero justo en ese momento, la temperatura del salón comenzó a descender drásticamente y las luces se apagaron. Nadie comprendía lo que sucedía. Por si acaso, ambos monarcas intercambiaron una mirada decida y cada uno se colocó al lado de la cuna donde descansaba su hijo, para protegerlo. Los demás guardias e invitados se pusieron en posición.

De pronto, la enorme puerta de madera a la entrada se abrió, revelando a una figura misteriosa que avanzaba en dirección a ellos. Los murmullos y susurros no se hicieron esperar. ¿Quién era el desconocido? Nadie recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-Saludos, sus majestades-hizo una reverencia.

Todos se sorprendieron de que el causante de tanto alboroto fuera un chico rubio de lentes. Pero el más sorprendido, fue sin duda alguna, Alfred.

-¿Matthew?-lo contempló dudando-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Um…es que fui a visitarte, pero me avisaron que ibas a estar aquí-expresó tímidamente, haciendo que los demás bajaran la guardia-La verdad…no estaba seguro si venir, como nadie me invitó…

-No fue nuestra intención-trató de excusarse el rey-Con tantas cosas, hay algunos detalles que siempre se terminan olvidando-dijo sin intención, pasando por alto el sutil cambio en la expresión del recién llegado-Y como hace mucho no teníamos noticias tuyas…

-Me fui a estudiar lejos, el arte de la magia y ese tipo de cosas, pero regresé hace más de un mes-esbozó una sonrisa que atrajo la atención de Francis y Gilbert tuvo que darle un codazo para que dejara de babear-Me sorprende que Alfred no se los mencionara-agregó mirando a su hermano, quién rió forzadamente y luego se quejó al recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte de Arthur por haber olvidado comentarles ese detalle-Pero...pues si realmente no estoy invitado, creo que será mejor que me vaya-se dio la media vuelta-Sólo quería ver que ustedes y su hijo estuvieran bien.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó con cautela Nils. No sabía bien por qué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento. Elizabetha pareció sentir lo mismo, manteniéndose en estado de alerta.

-Seguro-asintió Matthew-Pero antes de irme, yo también quisiera darle un don especial a su hijo-rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta que sacó una hoja de maple-El príncipe si crecerá feliz y con los dones que le han otorgado ya, pero…-la hoja cambió de color, volviéndose negra y comenzando a desintegrarse-Al cumplir dieciocho años, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca…¡Y morirá!

La hoja terminó de deshacerse y el polvo flotó hacia el bebé, introduciéndose en él. Nils lo notó e intentó impedirlo, pero una extraña energía lo empujó. Por fortuna, Soren consiguió atraparlo y evitó que cayera.

-¡Matthew!-gritó espantado Alfred-Hermano…¿por qué…?

-¿Hermano? ¡¿Hermano!-chilló indignado, apretando los puños con fuerza. A sus pies apareció un osito blanco-¡Ahora si recuerdas que tienes un hermano! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto de que siempre se olviden de mí!-centró su atención en los preocupados padres, que le dirigieron una mirada cargada de odio y él se limitó a sonreír-Tal vez de esta forma consiga hacer que me recuerden-soltó una carcajada.

Soren corrió a tomar su hacha y lanzarse a atacarlo, siendo imitado por los guardias. Pero Matthew fue más rápido y se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas de maple, seguido por el oso blanco.

-¡Quiero que lo encuentren!-ordenó el rey. El capitán de la guardia, un hombre rubio de mirada seria asintió y le indicó a sus hombres que lo siguieran.

Nils se había recuperado del golpe y tenía en brazos a su hijo. Muchos se sorprendieron al verlo. El usualmente estoico y serio muchacho lucía profundamente preocupado, y no era para menos.

-De verdad…lo siento mucho-se disculpó Alfred-Matthew no es así, no sé qué le pasó.

-No es culpa tuya-Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro y luego se dirigió a la afligida reina-Tanto tú como yo conocemos de estas cosas, recuerda que siempre hay una forma para romper una maldición.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado ya?-era obvia la desesperación en su voz-Pero nunca antes había visto ese tipo de magia. No sé cuánto tiempo podría tomar encontrar una solución. Sabes tan bien como yo que si cometemos algún error, la maldición podría duplicar su poder.

-Por primera vez, Arthur tiene razón-corroboró Francis-No todo está perdido.

-Todavía hay alguien que falta de otorgarle un don al pequeño-recordó Antonio y Elizabetha dio un paso al frente con gran determinación.

-¿Ella?-la señaló Gilbert-¡Ja! Suerte con…¡Auch!

-Perdón, se me resbaló-se disculpó inocentemente la chica sosteniendo su sartén.

-¿Puedes deshacer el hechizo?-preguntó esperanzado Soren.

-No, mucho me temo que no es posible, excede por mucho mis capacidades-se lamentó con un suspiro-Pero puedo atenuarlo un poco-inhaló profundamente y avanzó hacia el bebé, levantando su sartén-Pequeño y dulce príncipe, si por causa de ese cruel hechizo tuvieras que pincharte el dedo con el huso de una rueca, no morirás, caerás en un profundo sueño del que serás despertado por el primer beso de amor verdadero.

-Seguro que dijo eso para cumplir sus extrañas fantasí…¡¿Eh?-exclamó el albino erizándose entero y sonrojándose al sentir que la chica se recargaba en él. Al parecer, le había costado demasiado esfuerzo y Gilbert aprovechó para pasarle un brazo por los hombros distraídamente.

Los reyes se sentían un poco más aliviados gracias al esfuerzo de Elizabetha, sin embargo, no dejaban de pensar que su hijo corría peligro y especialmente Soren no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Esa misma noche, mandó quemar todas las ruecas del reino. Una medida drástica, pero era poco si podía mantener a salvo a su familia.

Más tarde, lo sucedido en la presentación del príncipe Berwald seguía siendo el tema más discutido. Un gran número de soldados fueron enviados a buscar a Matthew, mientras que la reina Nils realizaba una búsqueda exhaustiva en los libros de su biblioteca, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera contrarrestar por completo la maldición a su hijo.

-Realmente no entiendo por qué lo hizo, Matthew no es así.

-Ya deja de mortificarte por eso-repuso Arthur mientras tomaba una taza de té-En lo que tenemos que enfocarnos es cómo ayudar a Nils y Soren.

Se encontraban reunidos en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Por obvias razones, los reyes habían decidido quedarse al lado de su hijo, dejándolos solos por el momento.

-Pensé que Elizabetha había contrarrestado el hechizo-intervino Antonio, pasando su esfera roja por un plato y apareciendo unos bocadillos.

-El problema para que funcione, es que el príncipe debe enamorarse de alguien, y esa persona debe corresponder sus sentimientos-volteó su sartén vacía sobre otro plato y de la nada cayeron unas crepas-Si por mala suerte, y esperemos que no sea así, la maldición de Matthew se cumpliera y Berwald no tuviera a nadie en especial, o si esa persona no sintiera lo mismo por él, estaríamos en graves problemas.

-¿Qué pasaría entonces?-preguntó curioso Alfred mientras recibía la taza con café que la chica hizo el favor de aparecerle con ayuda de su sartén.

-Simplemente seguiría dormido, hasta que alguien rompiera el hechizo-explicó ella, para luego cortar unos trozos de su crepa-Pero sería un poco difícil conseguir que alguien se enamore de él si está dormido, o que se fijara en alguien.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de hablar-opinó de mala gana Gilbert a la vez que partía una salchicha aparecida de quien sabe donde con su espada-No hiciste más que complicarlo todo.

-Tenía tiempo límite, ¿está bien?-la castaña frunció el ceño-Si hubiera tardado unos minutos más, hubiera sido imposible modificar el conjuro.

-Tranquila, _cherí-_quiso calmarla Francis. Tocó con su rosa una copa y al instante se llenó de vino-Sabemos que hiciste lo que pudiste.

-El _wine bastard_ tiene razón-secundó el inglés con cierta dificultad-Además, quién sabe si Matthew llegara a intentar otra cosa-bebió un sorbo de té-Para estas alturas ya debe saber lo que hizo Elizabetha, o por lo menos debe imaginarse que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que su maldición no se cumpla.

-¿Y si hablo con él?-preguntó Alfred.

-No creo que eso funcione-negó Arthur-Está demasiado enojado, no creo que tenga ganas de verte, o qué podría pasar si lo consigues.

-Yo estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo-todos miraron sorprendidos al francés-¿Qué? Apuesto a que sólo necesita algo de amour en su vida-esbozó una sonrisa que les produjo escalofríos-Y la verdad, no me importaría dárselo~.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-gritaron al unísono Alfred y Arthur.

Matthew podría haberse ido por el camino del mar, pero no por eso iban a permitírselo. No se lo deseaban ni a su peor enemigo.

-Más importante, todavía no sabemos qué hacer-les recordó la única mujer-Las paredes tienen oídos, y Matthew podría estarnos espiando ahora mismo-miró a su alrededor con cautela-Berwald no está a salvo aquí.

-¿Y si lo convertimos en tomate?-sugirió distraídamente el español-Nunca se le ocurriría buscar un tomate.

-¡Qué gran idea!-exclamó entusiasmado Gilbert, ilusionando a su amigo-Claro, funcionaría hasta que alguien lo preparara en salsa, y entonces, adiós principito-Antonio agachó la cabeza y Francis le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para consolarlo-Si a esas nos vamos, mejor mándalo a una cabaña perdida en el bosque alejada de la civilización.

-¡Eso es!-gritó de pronto Elizabetha, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de los presentes-¿No lo ven? Lo más obvio sería que Matthew se mantenga al pendiente de lo que pasa en el castillo, ¿por qué debería importarle lo que suceda con un pequeño niño criado en el bosque, lejos de aquí?

-Supongo que…-Arthur lo consideró unos momentos-Podría funcionar. ¿Pero quién cuidaría al bebé?

-Yo lo haré-sonrió la chica, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Si tú lo cuidas, seguro que crecerá con unos cuantos traumas-expresó el albino-Todos podrán haberse tragado esa imagen de hada bonita y compasiva-junto las manos y ladeó la cabeza, intentando imitarla, según él-Pero yo sé que la razón por la que les diste un bebé a Soren y Nils, fue para cumplir tus propias fantasías bizarras de ver a un hombre embaraza…

No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que un sartén se estrelló con fuerza contra su cara. Los demás hicieron una mueca, el golpe pareció muy doloroso.

-¿Alguien más?-preguntó Alfred.

-Um…yo podría cuidarlo-levantó la mano dudando el español-Tengo algo de experiencia con niños.

-Qué heroico de tu parte-opinó el de lentes.

-Y yo podría ayudar-secundó el francés-Después de todo, cuidar a un bebé no es nada fácil.

-¡No se olviden de oresama!-exclamó el prusiano, disimulando lágrimas del dolor y con el rostro completamente rojo-Soy genial con los niños.

-Ludwig ni siquiera puede ir al baño sin seguir un protocolo…-comentó distraídamente la castaña y el hermano mayor del aludido la miró con odio.

-Basta los dos-se interpuso Francis-Estaremos bien, tenemos nuestra magia.

-Eso no-soltó al instante Arthur-Sería muy arriesgado, Matthew podría detectarlo.

-Por eso me ofrezco a cuidar sus varitas…

-¡No son varitas, son awesomes herramientas mágicas!

-Lo que sea-lo ignoró Elizabetha-Las cuidaré hasta que llegue el momento apropiado.

Una vez acordado el plan, acudieron a contárselo a los monarcas, quienes no parecían muy convencidos, y sobre todo no querían separarse de su hijo. Pero al final estuvieron de acuerdo en que a su lado, no estaba seguro y que tenía más posibilidades de evitar el cruel destino que le fue señalado si se encontraba lejos. Por lo que con gran pesar, se vieron obligados a decirle adiós.

-No se preocupen-Antonio tomó en sus brazos al pequeño-Cuidaremos bien de su hijo.

-Lo mantendremos a salvo-prometió Francis.

-Una vez que cumpla dieciocho años, cuando estemos convencidos de que sea seguro, lo devolveremos-señaló Gilbert.

Tras lo cual, los tres desaparecieron en la obscuridad de la noche, llevando consigo al pequeño príncipe, quien ignoraba el peligro que corría su vida y la tristeza de sus padres. No volverían a verse hasta dentro de muchos años después.

* * *

Primer capítulo! Subiré el segundo mañana o pasado, depende de q tan ocupada esté v.v

Törnrosa significa "La Bella durmiente en sueco", al menos según google-sama y otra fuente confiable que sí habla sueco XD ¿A que ya saben quién va a ser el príncipe azul?

**Lean y dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Continuamos con el capitulo 2 XDDDD

Ya deben haberse dado cuenta que la bella durmiente (LOL) es Suecia, sus padres son Dinamarca (Soren) y Noruega (Nils), las hadas son Prusia, Francia, España y Hungría y tbn hay participación especial de Iggy y el Hero. Seguro ya saben quién es el príncipe XDDD Tbn participación especial de Neko-Suecia y Neko-Finlandia y le hice un pequeño cambio a Hana-Tamago.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, por qué siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Dieciocho años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el pequeño príncipe Berwald creció para convertirse en un apuesto (aunque intimidante) joven. Llamado Su por sus queridos tíos, quienes se encargaron de cuidarlo, aprendió muchas cosas importantes. Desde el manejo de la espada, otras armas y técnicas de combate, en las cuales era muy diestro; pasando por conocimientos de carpintería, construcción y cocina, en las que resultó ser especialmente hábil; hasta lecciones sobre cómo comportarse con una dama y ser un caballero, así como otras habilidades que le ayudarían a ser un buen esposo, que si bien no había tenido oportunidad de ponerlas en práctica, no dudaban que tuviera éxito. Después de todo, uno de sus dones era la pasión española.

Y fue así como en el día de su cumpleaños, sus tíos planeaban una gran sorpresa para él.

-Gilbert, no creo que hacer que una chica salga de un pastel sea buena idea-objetó el español.

-Cierto, sería mejor si hacemos que lo espere en su habitación con su cama cubierta con pétalos de rosa-sugirió el francés.

-Eso es muy cliché y aburrido-rechazó la idea el prusiano-¿Otra idea?¡Necesitamos pensar en algo grande! Después de todo, no todos días Su cumple dieciocho años.

-Parece que fuera ayer cuando era así de pequeñito-recordó Antonio con nostalgia haciendo un ademán-Y ahora es más alto que nosotros.

-Un hombre hecho y derecho-suspiró Francis-No pasará mucho para que empiece a traer "visitas" a la casa.

-Te estás proyectando-se burló Gilbert-El tiempo corre y no hemos planeado nada.

-Tal vez Elizabetha nos pueda ayudar-opinó inocentemente el moreno, y su amigo se tensó ante el nombre.

-¿Y esa a qué viene?

-Dijo que iba a venir a visitarnos, ya sabes…por el cumpleaños de Su y eso-sonrió tranquilo, pasando por alto la expresión de el albino, quien estaba planeando seriamente cambiar las cerraduras y fingir que no estaba en casa-Seguro trae noticias de Soren y Nils.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Gilbert se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando, para hacer su molestia evidente desde antes que la visita entrara.

-Hola a todos, menos a Gilbert-saludó cortésmente-Hace mucho que no los veía.

-Justamente Antonio nos avisaba de tu visita-Francis la invitó a sentarse-Imagino que traes noticias de palacio.

- La maldición se vence hoy y sus majestades Soren y Nils están ansiosos por ver a su querido hijo-contó mientras se acomodaba en una silla y el español le servía algo de té-Tienen organizada una gran fiesta en su honor y no sólo eso…-bajó la voz a propósito, esperando capturar más la atención de sus oyentes-Aparentemente, Arthur y Alfred tienen una linda hija, una hermosa princesa que ha sido prometida en matrimonio a Berwald. El anuncio será oficial en la celebración de esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?-preguntó de pronto el prusiano, olvidando que no iba a dirigirle la mirada a la chica.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada y Elizabetha se sintió algo conmovida.

Al principio creyó imposible que tres hombres, específicamente Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, pudieran criar un bebé. Pero al final se tragó sus dudas, puesto que Su resultó ser un joven muy bien educado y trabajador, a pesar de su apariencia intimidante y mirada penetrante. Claro, podía haber adquirido algunas…extrañas ideas (por ejemplo, la clave para la verdadera felicidad que le dieron sus tíos), pero pudo ser peor.

-Vamos, no pueden desperdiciar el tiempo deprimiéndose-se levantó y sacó un pequeño cofre-Sabían que este día llegaría. En lugar de eso, ¿por qué no preparan una fiesta para Su? Sigue siendo su cumpleaños-le entregó el cofrecito a Antonio.

-¿Qué es?

-Sus varitas. Creo que es momento de que se las devuelva, sólo úsenlas con precaución y no hagan nada sospechoso. Todavía no sabemos si Matthew está espiá…¡Hola Su!-se interrumpió de golpe. El recién llegado entró sin avisar, había estado haciendo algunas reparaciones en el exterior de la casa-Pero que grande estas-le sonrió cálidamente, esperando que no hubiera oído su conversación anterior, puesto que desconocía la maldición impuesta sobre él y su verdadera identidad-Feliz cumpleaños.

Su asintió y gruñó algo que sonó como un "muchas gracias". Por suerte la amiga de sus tíos lo conocía bien y fue capaz de ver más allá de su expresión sombría y notar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Toda su vida viviendo aislado y con otros tres hombres, lo había vuelto algo tímido con la gente, especialmente con las mujeres.

-Bueno, sólo vine para decirles eso. Nos vemos luego-se despidió cortésmente y luego salió sin más, dejando tras ella un incómodo silencio.

-Antonio, mon cher, ¿no había algo que querías pedirle a Su?-el francés le dio un codazo a su amigo-Tenemos que planear la fiesta-susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-¡Ah, sí!-exclamó con una exagerada sonrisa-Este…eh…se nos acabó la leña, ¿puedes ir por más?

El aludido alzó una ceja en señal de sospecha. Apenas el día anterior fue a cortar leña, era imposible que…

_CRASH_

-Tómate tu tiempo-Gilbert le dio un hacha, le aventó una capa y prácticamente lo empujó fuera para que no viera el agujero en la ventana rota por la madera que acababa de arrojar, una genial idea según él.

El muchacho rubio y alto de lentes apenas estaba pensando que decir, cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, desconcertado. El vivir al lado de sus excéntricos tíos le hacía pensar que estaba acostumbrado a sus…rarezas, pero siempre lo sorprendían. ¿Le estaban ocultando algo?

Suspiró resignado. Seguramente no lo dejarían entrar hasta que terminar de hacer lo que fuera que iban a hacer. Y en su experiencia, era mejor darles su espacio. No fuera como esa vez cuando quiso limpiar la casa y descubrió a su tío Antonio con el vecino, un italiano malhumorado, en el closet de las escobas.

Tuvo un escalofrío y optó por hacer lo que le habían dicho e ir al bosque por la leña. Pero antes se pasó primero por la casa de otro vecino, un molinero que tenía una manada de gatos como mascotas. Excepto por dos, el resto de los felinos huyeron al verlo. Uno de ojos amatistas maulló entusiasmado y corrió a su encuentro. Otro más grande con extrañas marcas bajo sus ojos se acercó algo reticente. Obviamente la presencia del humano no le agradaba, pero no podía dejar a su compañero sólo.

Su pelaje se erizó cuando al ver que ese humano acariciaba a su compañero y éste le respondía con un suave ronroneo que usualmente reservaba sólo para él. Bufó enojado y corrió hacia ellos cuando los vio alejarse. ¿Qué acaso pensaba quitarle a su pareja? Se aterró ante la idea y entonces decidió que le encontraría un compañero a ese humano, preferentemente de su propia especie. El problema era que no había muchos como él por ahí.

Pensó en su amo, pero él ya tenía a otra persona, un pintor de cabello negro que vivía en el pueblo y los visitaba con frecuencia. También estaban esos hermanos de la otra casa. Uno de bastante mal carácter, que al parecer ya tenía una relación con alguien y el otro, que era más sonriente y alegre. Apenas consideraba la posibilidad de emparejarlos, cuando pasaron se toparon con los hermanos. Ambos se asustaron al ver a Su, el mayor lo disimuló gritándole, mientras que el menor le pedía que no los lastimara. Después salieron corriendo hacia su casa y se encerraron.

Tanto Su cómo el gato suspiraron (o algo así). El felino porque su plan fracasó desde antes de empezar y el humano porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones. De verdad deseaba que alguien no le tuviera miedo.

Lo que no se esperaban, era que su deseo estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Un joven rubio de ojos violetas cabalgaba tranquilamente por el bosque.

Se suponía que debía encontrarse con sus padres, quienes estaban visitando a unos amigos. Pero había un pequeño problema.

-Hana-Tamago, creo que estamos perdidos.

Su fiel corcel blanco respondió con un relincho, como diciéndole "¿Acabas de darte cuenta?"

-Bien, tranquila-le dio unos leves golpecitos-No pasa nada. Sólo necesitamos encontrar a alguien para pedir indicaciones.

Pero decirlo era muy fácil, y al mirar a su alrededor, lo único que Tino pudo ver fueron árboles, arbustos y rocas. El patrón se repetía sin importar cuando avanzaran. Definitivamente estaban perdidos a mitad de la nada y el joven se recordó que seguramente sus padres enviarían a alguien a buscarlo si demoraba más tiempo.

Un sonido lo puso en alerta. Instintivamente, llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, en caso de que se tratara de un ladrón o si alguien planeaba atacarlo. Sucedía a menudo cuando viajaba por su cuenta. Lo subestimaban debido a su aspecto delicado, pensando que sería débil, pero siempre demostraba lo contrario.

-¡Miau!

Suspiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de un gato y se reprendió por ser tan paranoico. Pero la calma no le duro mucho. Un segundo felino saltó de entre un arbusto, era más grande que el primero y asustó a Hana-Tamago al acercarse repentinamente.

-¡Hana…!¡Tranquila!-sujetó con fuerza las riendas, pero estaba demasiado asustada.

Y ciertamente, no ayudó que apareciera una misteriosa figura, ocasionando que Tino gritara por la sorpresa y pusiera más nerviosa a la yegua, que echó a correr ignorando las órdenes de su jinete para que se detuviera.

Las ramas de los árboles le golpeaban en la cabeza y los ojos, así que se vio obligado a cerrarlos. Por eso no pudo divisar el río que Hana-Tamago sí y que la hizo frenar de pronto. Desafortunadamente, su jinete fue víctima de la fuerza de inercia…

-¡Ohya!

…y terminó cayendo al agua.

Su llegó poco después. Le pareció sumamente extraño cuando aquel otro joven se cruzó en su camino. No muchas personas pasaban por ahí, dedujo que seguramente se había perdido. Pero lo más raro fue cuando ese gato, usualmente arisco y agresivo se le acercó sin más (y en ese punto se planteó la posibilidad de que el felino sólo fuera así con él). Interrumpió sus reflexiones en cuanto notó que el caballo blanco seguía algo inquieto y pronto supo por qué. Su amo yacía inconsciente en el río.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Un intenso rubor pintó sus mejillas al contemplar el rostro del desconocido. No recordaba haber visto nada tan hermoso en sus dieciocho años de vida. Sintió lo helado que estaba y salió de su ensoñación de golpe. Debía cuidarlo, o de lo contrario podía enfermar, y más le valía darse prisa.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, continuaban con los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Su. Francis se encargaba de hacerle un traje elegante, Antonio preparaba un delicioso banquete y Gilbert hacía el trabajo más difícil e importante de todos: supervisar.

-Por mucho que disfrute viéndote tirado en el sofá, creo que sería mejor si nos ayudaras-sugirió "amablemente" el francés.

-No me gusta estorbar-respondió desinteresadamente y tocó con su espada un tarro que al instante se llenó de cerveza-¡Oh, mi vida! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

-¿Le hablas a la espada o a la cerveza?-preguntó inocentemente el español.

-A las dos-bebió un gran trago y luego centró su atención en su amigo-Toni…obviamente mi espada es awesome, y hasta puedo entender lo de la rosa de Francis, ¿pero un tomate?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, pero la verdad yo también me he preguntado lo mismo-intervino el rubio, deteniendo momentáneamente su labor-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-¿Quieren ver?-cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa, y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a la ventana-¡Lovino!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Qué quieres idiota!¡Esto ocupado grandísimo estúpido!-le contestaron.

-¡Ven por favor!

-¡¿Que parte de "estoy ocupado" no entiendes?

-¡Hola Antonio!-saludó otra voz.

-¡Hola Feli! ¡¿Puedes decirle a tu hermano que venga!

-¡Déjame preguntarle!

-¡Te oí la primera vez, idiota y no pienso ir!

-¡Pero tengo un rico tomate sólo para ti!

Más tardó en gritar, que el italiano en correr hacia su casa, entrando con un fuerte portazo.

-Más te vale que sepa bien-amenazó quitándole el tomate al sonriente español.

Gilbert y Francis estaban más que confundidos. ¿A qué vino todo eso? Pero su confusión se volvió en sorpresa en cuanto Lovino, apenas hubo mordido el tomate, saltó a los brazos de un sereno Antonio, quien al parecer había anticipado su reacción.

-Antonio…-susurró con suavidad el usualmente violento muchacho, para luego besarlo de manera casi desesperada.

-Esa es una de las cosas que mi tomate mágico puede hacer-explicó con tranquilidad. Los otros dos lo observaban con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos-¿Alguien podría terminar el pastel? Es lo único que…eh…falta-el italiano volvió a besarlo apasionadamente-Los veré en un rato-y corrió a encerrarse en el armario.

A los otros dos les tomó un par de minutos reaccionar, el shock había sido muy grande.

-Francis…¿Crees que Antonio me prestaría su tomate?

Su cuidaba atentamente del joven inconsciente.

Hacía encendido una fogata y hasta se las ingenió para pescar algo en el río, imaginando que el otro rubio seguramente tendría hambre cuando se despertara. Lo cual eventualmente le llevó a pensar en algo que no había considerado, ¿qué hacer cuando eso pasara? No era bueno tratando con la gente y siempre se asustaban de su apariencia. ¿Y si su protegido le tenía miedo también? No quería ni considerar esa posibilidad, pero era muy probable. Después de todo, había gritado al verlo. Trató de recordar los consejos de sus tíos:

**Consejo de Gilbert #1:** Hola lindura, ¿quieres ver mis awesomes cinco metros?

Sacudió la cabeza. Por ningún motivo iba a decirle eso.

**Consejo de Francis #2:** No temas cherí, si ya nos habíamos conocido antes, una vez en un sueño. Así que está bien que nosotros….

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, evitando recordar la última parte para evitarse revivir el trauma que tuvo (y sus otros tíos también) cuando el francés lo mencionó. Tenía que haber otra cosa.

**Consejo de Antonio #3:** ¡Recuerden que se supone que no debe hablar con extraños!

Frunció el ceño. De verdad, no entendía por qué eran tan sobre protectores. No era un niño, podía cuidarse solo. Y no era como si lo buscaran muchas personas en realidad.

El desconocido se quejó en sueños y le acarició la cabeza. Todavía tenía mojado el cabello, así como el resto de su ropa, por lo que se vio obligado a desvestirlo (sonrojándose entero mientras lo hacía y tratando de mantener los ojos cerrados para no ver más de la cuenta) por temor a que pescara un resfriado. Ahora se encontraba envuelto en la capa del de lentes, porque la suya seguía empapada.

Un ronroneo llamó su atención. Algo apartados, los gatos estaban echados pacíficamente. Parecían disfrutar mucho de la compañía del otro. El más grande notó que los observaban y le respondió con un bufido, para luego darle una lamida cariñosa a su compañero.

"_Esto sí es el colmo, estoy celoso de unos gatos"_

Pero era bastante triste que hasta ese felino agresivo tuviera a alguien especial en su vida. Su tío Antonio tenía a Lovino, Gilbert hasta un ciego vería que estaba enamorado de Elizabetha y Francis…era Francis.

Un sonido lo sacó con sus pensamientos y se tensó al notar que el joven a su lado finalmente despertaba. Se sonrojó cuando esos hermosos ojos violetas se enfocaron en él y contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué podía decirle? Y sobre todo, no quería asustarlo.

Por su parte, el desconocido tampoco estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Se imaginó lo peor al percatarse que no llevaba puesto su traje y que un hombre de apariencia intimidante al que nunca antes había visto estaba a su lado. Suerte que su estómago gruñó al percibir el delicioso aroma de pescado asándose en la fogata. Olvidó momentáneamente sus temores y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con que sus ropas se secaban, colgadas de la rama de un árbol.

Continuaron en silencio por unos minutos más, el tiempo suficiente para que Tino evaluara y atara los cabos sueltos.

"_Debe de haberme sacado del río cuando me caí. Debe ser una buena persona, de lo contrario no se habría tomado tantas atenciones y ya me habría lastimado. Claro, eso debe ser, seguro que eso es…"_se repetía una y otra vez para auto convencerse.

El de lentes hizo un movimiento, ocasionando que el otro soltara una exclamación, pero al final atinó a soltar una risita nerviosa.

-¿Te as'ste?

-¿E-eh…? Ah…No-mintió desviando la mirada, en un intento para reponerse-Sólo me sorprendiste un poco. Um…gra-gracias por ayudarme.

-No fue n'da.

Más silencio, bastante incómodo además y ninguno estaba seguro de cómo romperlo. Menos mal que Hana-Tamago se acercó a su amo, feliz de verlo sano y salvo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado-le dio unos leves golpecitos en la cabeza-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿bien? Me asustaste mucho.

Algo resentida por el regaño, se dirigió al otro joven, tocando su hombro con su hocico, demandando atención, que le fue dada en forma de una caricia. El ojivioleta sonrió sinceramente.

-Le agradas-era la única prueba que necesitaba para saber que no era una mala persona-Gracias otra vez por la ayuda, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Su-le dio una última palmadita suave a Hana-Tamago, que optó por dejarlos solos a favor de irse a pastar-¿Y tú?

-Me llamo…-dudó unos segundos, pero se dijo que no podía ser descortés, y menos con alguien que lo ayudó tan desinteresadamente-Soy Tino.

-Es un l'ndo n'mbre-comentó, recordando uno de los (pocos) consejos útiles de Francis: "Un halago siempre es bueno para romper el hielo".

El ojivioleta se sonrojó y murmuró un "gracias" bajito, pero que el otro pudo oír perfectamente. De nuevo, nadie dijo nada, pero ya no se sentía la misma incomodidad de antes.

-Será mejor que revise si mi ropa ya se secó, no quiero causarte más molestias-se excusó levantándose.

-No eres una m'lestia-también se puso de pie.

Fue entonces que Tino tropezó y Su alcanzó a sujetarlo por la cintura para evitar que cayera. Los rostros de ambos se pintaron de un rojo intenso y sus corazones aceleraron su ritmo.

"_¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?"_se cuestionó el más bajo_"¡Estoy actuando como una princesa enamorada!"_

Mientras tanto, el más alto se esforzaba por recordar la canción que Antonio le dedicaba a Lovino, ¿cómo era?

"_**Eres tú, el príncipe azul que yo soñé  
Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor  
Y al mirarme así el fuego encendió mi corazón  
y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adoraré  
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal.…"**_

Tras lo cual, su tío sacaba a bailar al apenado italiano, ganándose un doloroso golpe.

"_No puedo hacerlo, me da mucha vergüenza"_ se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado por su reacción y el otro asintió-Me alegro, entonces voy a ver si…¡Ohya!-volvió a tropezar al enredarse en la capa, jalándolo consigo y ambos cayeron al suelo-¡Lo siento tanto! Soy tan torpe…-se apresuró a sacudirle el polvo y acomodarle los lentes, temiendo que pudiera estar molesto, pero en lugar de eso…-¿Te estás riendo?-cuestionó perplejo. No se imaginaba que pudiera reír, y la verdad, su expresión era muy cálida. Realmente le gustaba así.

-P'rdón-se disculpó todavía sonriendo-Hace m'cho que…no me d'vertía t'nto con alguien…-se tapó la boca de golpe apenas terminó la frase. Lo dijo sin pensar. Seguramente Tino pensaría que era raro.

-Yo…um…eres muy agradable-por una extraña razón, esa confesión le hizo sentirse feliz. Rápidamente, pensó en cómo seguir la conversación-¿Vives por aquí?

Su dudó en responderle, tal vez eso sería demasiada información. Pero Tino le pareció alguien de confianza y le agradaba estar a su lado.

-Mi c'sa e'tá por allá-señaló una dirección, pasando unos árboles-V'vo con mis tíos. Y tú, ¿por qué e'tás solo?

-Se supone que mis padres están visitando a unos amigos-explicó colocándose a su lado-Debía acompañarlos, pero ya tengo diecisiete años y puedo viajar por mi cuenta-dejó escapar un suspiro-Pero no lo aceptan, por mi apariencia, muchos tienen a subestimarme y me juzgan alguien débil que es incapaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. Detesto que hagan eso.

El de lentes lo escuchó con atención. En cierta forma, podía identificarse con él, dado que también pasaba por una situación similar, si bien en su caso los demás ni siquiera se le acercaban, seguros que era una persona fría y violenta. Pero su nuevo amigo no parecía pensar igual.

- Me agr'das así c'mo eres.

El corazón del ojivioleta latió con fuerza por el comentario. Notó que Su se había sonrojado y evitaba mirarlo. Estaba realmente apenado y lo encontró muy adorable.

-Tú también…-se le acercó un poco más-La verdad, al principio me intimidaste un poco. Pero Hana-Tamago no te tiene miedo y no veo por qué yo debería temerte-le sonrió-Eres una buena persona, Su. También me agradas.

Siguieron conversando por un buen rato, y entre más hablaban, más le gustaba Tino. Incluso, recordó la vez que les preguntó a sus tíos qué podía hacer para ser feliz.

"Tienes que conseguirte a una linda chica que sea dulce y amable y que tenga una bonita sonrisa" le dijo Antonio.

Bueno, Tino no era una chica, pero sí era amable y su sonrisa era la más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

"Y debe reconocer tu genialidad y alabar el suelo por el que pisas" le dijo Gilbert.

-¡Saben muy bien!-el ojivioleta tomó uno de los pescados asados-¿Los atrapaste tú?-Su asintió con la cabeza-Vaya, realmente eres muy hábil.

Bueno, acababa de hacerle un cumplido, eso seguramente contaba como "alabar su genialidad".

"Y lo más importante, debe verse bien usando sólo un delantal. O mejor, sin nada puesto" le dijo Francis.

-Mi ropa ya debería de estar seca-se levantó, dándole la espalda. Esta vez se envolvió bien en la capa para no tropezar.

Su se limitó a observarlo. Ciertamente le gustaba lo que veía. Recordó cuando tuvo que quitarle la ropa mojada y se arrepintió en el segundo que deseó poder admirar ese delicado cuerpo más de cerca. Seguro estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Francis, se le estaba pegando lo pervertido. Aunque, si Tino se veía extremadamente lindo con sólo una capa (que además era_ su_ capa) puesta, se vería todavía más con un bonito delantal rosa. O con un vestido…vestido…¿por qué pensaba en eso?

-Ya estoy listo-Tino se acercó a él, ya se había cambiado-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-cuestionó preocupado, y le puso una mano en la frente.

"_Además es muy considerado y atento"_ volvió a sonreírle. Tomó una decisión.

-Por f'vor c'sate c'nmigo.

-¿¡QUE!-se apartó de golpe y se dejó caer-¡Por favor no juegues con esas cosas!

-¿Jug'r?-repitió en tono lastimoso, cambiando su expresión por una herida.

-No digas esas cosas tan de repente-notó que lo hizo sentir mal, pero no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Estaba demasiado sorprendido-Es decir, acabamos de conocernos…

-¿No te g'sto?

-Sí…digo no…digo…sí pero no-su rostro enrojeció violentamente. En verdad le agradaba ese joven, pero la propuesta fue muy repentina-No lo sé.

-P'ro tú si me g'stas.

-¿En…en serio?-no supo a qué se debía, pero se sintió sumamente entusiasmado al saberlo-Um, yo…¡Ah! Se hace tarde, mis padres me están esperando.

-Y mis tíos…-suspiró desganado, no quería dejarlo. Se le ocurrió una gran idea-Voy c'ntigo, así p'dré p'dir tu mano. L'ego p'demos ver a mi f'milia.

-Preferiría que dejáramos eso para después-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa forzada-Mejor ve con tu familia o se preocuparán si tardas mucho.

Al de lentes no le quedó más que darle la razón. Pero no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Q'ero v'rte otra vez.

-Prometo regresar mañana.

-¿No pu'de ser e'ta n'che?-insistió esperanzado. Y se llenó de una gran alegría cuando su amado asintió-C'ídate m'cho.

Tras considerarlo, Tino se despidió de él con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para luego llamar a Hana-Tamago y alejarse cabalgando a toda prisa, esperando que Su no hubiera notado su intenso rubor.

"_Es muy extraño, apenas lo conozco y me hace sentir de esta manera…"_

Por su parte, Su pensaba en cómo anunciarles a sus tíos que había encontrado a la persona que sería su esposa, no importaba que también fuera un hombre.

"_No recordaba haberme sentido tan feliz…"_

* * *

Me quedó un poco largo porque me explayé de más en el encuentro de Finlandia y Suecia. Tengo algo en contra de "A los dos minutos de conocernos estamos completamente enamorados". Aunque…bueno, es una película de Disney, todo es rosa ahí Si quieren q haga más crack busquen la canción de La bella durmiente en sueco XDDD

Gracias por sus **reviews! Sigan leyendo y comentando, sí? **Me hace sentir mejor luego de un largo día de clases D8


	3. Chapter 3

Seguimos con el fic! Primera semana de clases y me saturaron de trabajo, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para traerles el fic! *pose de victoria* Creo que ya sólo queda otro capítulo después de este. Pues sí, Su-san es aurora y Tino es su príncipe LOL Participación especial de Islandia (Eirik).

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ¿Por qué siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Un pequeño osito polar recorría el bosque ante la atónita mirada de los otros animales, extrañados por el inesperado visitante. No se suponía que ese fuera su hábitat. Pero Kumajiro era un oso con una misión:

"Sólo puedo confiar en ti. Si encuentras algo, cualquier cosa sospechosa, llámame"

Al detenerse frente a una humilde cabaña, pudo ver que en su interior dos hombres peleaban. Uno usando una rosa y otro una espada. Además, ruidos raros venían del interior de un closet.

-Bueno, creo que eso es sospechoso-razonó el animalito-Que suerte que olvidaron cerrar la puerta.

Entró sin que lo vieran y se ocultó bajo la mesa.

-¡Hasta luego, Lovi! Por favor ven a visitarme pronto-escuchó que alguien se despidió y luego el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

Se asomó con cuidado y vio que alguien salía al mismo tiempo que otra persona entraba.

-¡Su!-saludaron al recién llegado-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

"_¿Quién será?"_ pretendía averiguarlo, pero entonces oyó pasos que se aproximaban y se apresuró a ocultarse bien.

-Hay paella, wurst, crepas y sürstromming, tu favorito-mencionó alegremente alguien y Kumajiro recordó que tenía hambre-Lo hice todo yo solo.

-¿_Excusez moi?¿_Tú solo, Gilbert?

-Bueno, al menos no estuve perdiendo el tiempo en el armario como Antonio…

-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso-se defendió el aludido-Por eso no te prestaré mi tomate.

-O'gan…-el único que faltaba de hablar pidió la palabra, pero le hicieron caso.

Alguien, no supo quién, arrojó algo de comida bajo la mesa, siendo imitado rápidamente por otros dos. Era pescado. Sabía algo raro, pero Kumajirou lo comió igual, tenía hambre. Después le pediría a Matthew que le preparara unos hot cakes con mucha miel de maple.

-Su, si pudieras pedir un regalo de cumpleaños…-era la voz del hombre llamado Gilbert-¿Qué pedirías?

"_Poder estar al lado de Tino"_ pensó suspirando. Pero antes que pudiera responderle, su tío se le adelantó.

-Si lo que pediste fue ser un príncipe perdido y además el prometido de una hermosa princesa, tienes mucha suerte.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que el aludido pudo decir.

Kumajiro dejó de comer un trozo de crepa que había caído y escuchó atentamente la conversación.

-Gilbert dice la verdad-intervino Francis-Hace dieciocho años, el príncipe Berwald, hijo del Rey Soren y la Reina Nils, tuvo que ser enviado lejos para protegerlo, puesto que corría un grave peligro.

-Ese eres tú-aclaró Antonio en tono serio-El príncipe Berwald. Todo este tiempo nos correspondió protegerte, pero ya todo terminó y ha llegado la hora de que regreses con tus padres.

El de lentes los observó perplejo. Estaba en completo shock. ¿Todos esos años, y nunca le dijeron nada? Por un momento pensó, deseó, que fuera una broma, pero sus tíos estaban inusualmente serios. Se forzó a volver a la realidad, había alguien muy importante en su vida y no iba a perderlo.

-No q'ero.

-Sé que debes sentirte un poco confundido-quiso confortarlo el prusiano e intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero su sobrino se apartó de golpe-Pero te aseguro que todo estará bien.

-Hoy c'nocí a a'guien. Su n'mbre es T'no. No q'ero irme.

-Pero Su...¡Sabes que es peligroso!-exclamó Antonio-No debes hablar con extra…

-Le p'dí que se c'sara c'nmigo. Pr'metió v'lver e'ta n'che.

-Lo siento, pero…-ahora quien habló fue Francis-ya estás comprometido-resultaba irónico que él le recordara eso-Hay una princesa esperando por ti, debes casarte con ella.

El joven se levantó de un salto y su silla cayó al suelo, asustando al osito oculto bajo la mesa. Los otros tres hombres se apresuraron a seguirlo y cuando pareció que estaba solo, Kumajiro salió de su escondite.

-Definitivamente, hoy cenaré hot cakes con miel de maple.

Ignorantes de la tristeza en el corazón de su hijo, sus padres esperaban ansiosos por su regreso, especialmente el Rey.

-¿Ya llegó?

-No.

Pausa.

-¿Ya llegó?

-No.

Otra pausa.

-¿Ya lle…?

-No ha llegado, y te contestaré lo mismo dentro de cinco minutos si lo vuelves a preguntar, y si lo haces, te golpearé tan fuerte que la reina serás tú.

Soren palideció y se quedó muy quietecito en su trono. Nils siempre cumplía sus promesas. Pero el silencio terminó en cuando observó a un niño de cabello blanco.

-¿Oíste eso, Eirik?-se dirigió a su hijo menor-¡Tu hermano llega hoy! Seguro que estás muy emocionado.

El niño le lanzó una inexpresiva mirada y luego contempló a su madre, que le respondió con el mismo gesto. Ambos podían entenderse a la perfección de esa manera, y en esa ocasión el mensaje fue: "Otra vez, te repito que él sí es tu padre, acéptalo ya".

El pequeño príncipe suspiró resignado. Algo que le emocionaba del regreso de su hermano, era que su padre estaría muy ocupado prestándole atención y al fin podría tener algo de calma. Claro, esperaba no tener que compartir sus dulces de regaliz favoritos ni a su puffin mascota.

-Trhaghilo Ghoren-Alfred degustaba las hamburguesas preparadas para el banquete- Gheghuro que no gheben de taghdag.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-lo reprendió su esposo, ahora Rey del Imperio Británico.

-Vamos, Iggy-le dio un gran mordisco a otra-No gheas aguagestas.

-¡Él tiene razón!-el Rey saltó de su lugar y le dio una fuerte palmada a su amigo en la espalda, haciendo que escupiera el contenido de su boca y se escuchara un "ew" generalizado-¡Hay que celebrar! Berwald regresa hoy, el compromiso será oficial y cuando nuestros hijos se casen, nuestros reinos al fin se unirán.

-No podemos cantar victoria aún-habló Nils-Todavía está en peligro, la maldición podría…

-No seas tan pesimista, Norge.

Erik observaba atento la discusión de sus padres. Veía a uno o a otro, dependiendo de quién estuviera hablando. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado y la mayoría de las veces los ignoraba, pero ese tema parecía demasiado serio.

-Se llama ser realista. El día no ha terminado, algo puede salir mal.

-Elizabetha nos dijo que Berwald ha crecido bien y está fuera de peligro, nada puede salir mal.

La reina suspiró. Quería pensar lo mismo. En verdad había extrañado mucho a su hijo y lo que más deseaba era verlo otra vez. Apretó un puño inconscientemente. Tanto su esposo como el pequeño príncipe notaron su preocupación.

-Hey, tranquilo-Soren se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-Recuerda que aún en el peor de los casos, hay una forma para romper la maldición. Claro, estoy seguro que no será necesario llegar a eso-sonrió para darle ánimos-¡Basta de estar triste! -tomó la mano de su reina y la de su hijo, ambos se sobresaltaron ante el contacto- Piensa que dentro de poco nuestra familia estará unida.

Tanto madre como hijo reconocieron que el entusiasmo y optimismo de ese tonto ruidoso era extremadamente contagioso. Nils estuvo a punto de sonreírle, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando un sirviente les informó que alguien había llegado.

-¡Tino!-exclamó alegremente Alfred corriendo hacia el recién llegado y envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

-Ho-hola, padre-balbuceó apenas por la fuerza del abrazo.

-Déjalo respirar-intervino el inglés y el otro lo soltó de mala gana-Te tardaste mucho, pensamos que te había pasado algo.

-Lo lamento, madre-se disculpó-No fue mi intención preocuparlos.

-¡Tino!-ahora fue Soren quien lo abrazó-¡Hace mucho que no te veía!-lo soltó y lo observó de arriba a abajo, su expresión radiante cambió por una llena de extrañeza-Te ves muy…masculina.

-¿Perdón?-sonrió forzadamente, tratando de no enfadarse por el comentario. Más alejados, Erik soltó un suspiro de frustración y Nils se dio una palmada en la frente-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-No es que piense que esté mal, en serio-hizo un ademán con las manos, como para restarle importancia al asunto. Arthur frunció el ceño y Alfred tomó una hamburguesa-Quiero decir, Nils y Eirik son algo…femeninos-los aludidos se molestaron por la observación- Y Arthur a veces se comporta como una señorita…

-¡Hey! ¡No insultes a mi Iggy!-intervino el de lentes para defender la honra de su amado-Ya sé que le gusta bordar, el té y su gran tesoro es un unicornio rosa de porcelana, pero esas no son razones para decirle señorita.

-Mejor cierra la boca y no me ayudes-le pidió resentido-Más importante, no me digas que…-se dirigió al rey-No me digas que todos estos años has estado pensando que mi hijo es una mujer.

-¿No lo es?

-¡NO!-gritaron tanto la madre como el susodicho.

-¿¡Huh! ¡Pe-pero siempre fue tan bonita! Y ustedes siempre lo traían con esos lindos vestidos…

-¡No eran vestidos, eran túnicas!-al reclamo se sumó también el padre, que ya había terminado de comer. Soren simplemente los ignoró.

-¡Norge! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nos han engañado! Aunque ahora entiendo por qué le pusieron Tino y no Tina.

-Tú te engañaste sólo, tonto-lo reprendió molesto por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.

-¡Pero se suponía que nuestro hijo se casara con una princesa! ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues tu reina podrá parecer una delicada mujercita, pero no lo es-criticó el americano-Oh, sin ofender-le sonrió a Nils, quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazo y preguntarse si al maldecirlo crearía un conflicto internacional-Si tu hijo se parece en algo a ti-Eirik hizo una mueca de disgusto-No creo que le moleste. Más bien debería preocuparte si a Tino le agradará Berwald.

-¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo?-preguntó el aludido, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Claro que le agradará. Estoy seguro que tiene mi buen carácter y gran personalidad.

-Esperemos que no sea el caso-murmuró el príncipe Eirik. Lo que menos quería era tener a otro como su padre en la familia. Soren echó a reír.

-¡Ah, mi hijo!-lo despeinó afectuosamente y el menor colocó una expresión que quería decir "Ya no soy un niño"-¡Siempre tan bromista! Sacó mi gran sentido del humor.

-Um…¿Podrían explicarme qué está pasando aquí?-el ojivioleta se dirigió a sus padres. Arthur suspiró.

-Vamos a otra parte.

Lo guiaron hasta el jardín del palacio. Todos estaban muy ocupados arreglando los últimos detalles para la gran celebración, así que nadie los molestaría y podrían tener una tranquila plática sin ser interrumpidos. Necesitaban contarle a Tino del importante compromiso que lo involucraba.

-¿Me prometieron en matrimonio a un desconocido desde el día en que nací, y nunca me dijeron nada?-el enojo y molestia eran evidentes en su voz. Sus padres lo miraron ansiosos.

-Queríamos que lo supieras hasta que fuera seguro-intentó explicar Arthur-Berwald, el hijo de Soren y Nils, fue víctima de una maldición el día en que nació, por eso tuvieron que enviarlo lejos.

-Temíamos que si su compromiso se daba a conocer, tú también podrías correr peligro-confesó Alfred. Su tono era muy serio, no bromeaba como de costumbre-Pero el hechizo termina al anochecer.

-¿Y entonces qué, simplemente esperan que nos casemos y vivamos felices para siempre?-cuestionó alzando la voz y requirió de todo su autocontrol para calmarse-No lo puedo creer, es la segunda vez que me proponen matrimonio hoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el inglés avanzó a su hijo, seguido por su esposo.

-Um…nada, no importa-se sonrojó al recordar a Su y desvió la mirada. De pronto experimentó una profunda incomodidad-Tengo que irme.

-¡No puedes!-lo retuvo Alfred-Berwald no debe tardar en llegar.

-Lo siento, pero hice una promesa…

-¡Tino!-su madre lo tomó por los hombros, notó que otra cosa lo molestaba-¿Qué sucedió? No estás así sólo por el compromiso.

El ojivioleta contempló a sus padres en silencio y tomó aire.

-Pasé por un bosque camino aquí y…conocí a alguien-dijo apenas en un susurro y tuvieron que acercarse para oírlo mejor-Él…se llama Su. Es algo intimidante, pero es una buena persona y muy tierno y su sonrisa es muy linda, yo…-se interrumpió de golpe. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de decir?

-Ven-le indicó su padre-Empecemos de nuevo, ¿quién es ese tal Su?

-No lo sé-admitió inseguro-Vive en el bosque con sus tíos, creo que es un leñador…

-¡Un leñador!-exclamó Arthur-¡Pero Tino…!

-Si vas a decirme que él y yo somos de mundos muy diferentes, no te molestes que ya lo sé-lo retó su hijo-Eres el menos indicado para señalarlo. ¿O Ya olvidaste cuando conociste a mi padre?

Se vieron obligados a darle la razón.

En ese entonces, Alfred sólo era un aprendiz de caballero con grandes aspiraciones y Arthur pasaba por momentos difíciles, puesto que el Imperio Británico se encontraba bajo amenaza de ser invadido por otro poderoso país, liderado por el (psicópata) príncipe Iván.

Alfred formaba parte del ejército y no tardó en destacarse gracias a su fuerza y valor, desempeñando papeles importantes en misiones cruciales. Incluso salvó la vida de Arthur durante un enfrentamiento. Poco a poco, comenzaron a hacerse más y más cercanos y finalmente se enamoraron. La guerra terminó con Alfred convertido en héroe, pero no fue sino hasta que ayudó al en entonces príncipe Soren a rescatar a su futura esposa de una torre encantada (en realidad, Nils se encerró ahí voluntariamente para alejarse de la gente ruidosa, como ellos), que fue verdaderamente reconocido y su relación con Arthur aceptada de manera oficial.

Claro que podían entender el punto de vista de Tino, pero habían dado su palabra y faltar a ella podía conducir a un gran conflicto.

-Tino, yo sé que estás enojado y de verdad lo entiendo-su madre le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada, el compromiso ya está hecho-finalizó su padre.

El príncipe se tensó y retrocedió bruscamente. No solía molestarse con frecuencia, pero la idea de no ver a Su de nuevo le lastimaba profundamente.

-Necesito estar solo-pidió dándoles la espalda.

Sus padres lo miraron preocupados, pero decidieron cumplir su petición. Era lo único que podían hacer.

El ojivioleta dejó escapar un suspiro. Él no se comportaba así. No podía ser que alguien que conoció ese mismo día le afectara tanto. ¿Y si el futuro de su reino se afectaba por su capricho? Sus padres tenían razón. Tal vez lo mejor sería aceptar su destino y casarse con Berwald, aún si eso significaba olvidarse de Su.

-¿Ya se fueron?-una voz infantil salió de un arbusto.

-Hola, Eirik-saludó al pequeño príncipe-¿Qué haces aquí?

-…se estaban besando-por su expresión dedujo que se trataba del rey Soren y la reina Nils-¿En serio no quieres casarte con Berwald?-el otro rubio bajó la mirada, no sabiendo qué contestar-No te culpo.

-¿Huh?¿Por qué lo dices?-cuestionó sorprendido de que el callado niño se mostrara tan conversador con él.

-Por lo que sé, podría parecerse a mi padre-expresó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En verdad eso sería tan malo?-se sentó en una banca y le indicó al príncipe que se sentara a su lado. El niño asintió.

-Mi madre está triste porque Berwald tuvo que irse. Y mi padre siempre estaba de viaje buscando a la persona que lo maldijo. Eso ponía todavía más triste a mi madre, aunque nunca lo admitió.

Eirik simplemente se preocupaba por su familia y quería que estuvieran juntos. No era que detestara a su padre como siempre afirmaba. Seguramente también se sentía sólo.

-Creo que el rey Soren hizo todo lo posible para protegerlos-le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió-Mi padre me contó que estaba muy emocionado cuando tu hermano nació. Él y tu madre habían deseado tener un hijo por muchos años. Debió sentirse muy mal por no poder protegerlo-el peliblanco agachó la cabeza-Recuerdo el día de tu presentación, ambos, el rey y la reina, se veían muy felices. Supongo que por eso, tu padre se esforzó tanto, quería traer a tu hermano de vuelta para que su familia estuviera completa. Pero no podía hacerlo si se encontraba bajo esa maldición. No hubiera sido seguro.

Terminó su explicación y observó con atención al niño, esperando que lo rebatiera o contradijera de alguna forma. Pero no sucedió y pudo notar que su expresión se había suavizado.

-¿Quién es ese tal Su del que hablabas?-Tino se sobresaltó y soltó una risita nerviosa-¿Por eso no quieres casarte con Berwald?

-N-no es eso. Su es un amigo al que acabo de conocer-empezó a jugar con sus manos-Y eso es todo.

El niño lo contempló en silencio y arqueó una ceja, desconfiando. Conocía esa actitud de sobra. Era como cuando su padre se ponía extremadamente afectuoso y su madre trataba de apartarlo, pero siempre terminaba cediendo. Contrario a su apariencia, el pequeño Eirik sabía que su madre no le costaría trabajo ni esfuerzo alejar a su padre si en verdad lo deseaba, pero ese no era el caso. ¿Cómo le llamaba a eso su madrina Elizabetha? Ah, "negación".

-Está bien-volvió a hablar el pequeño príncipe-A mi madre realmente no le importa el compromiso, mi padre seguramente se acomplejará un rato, pero luego se le pasará. Y Berwald…-el oivioleta lo miro expectante ante la mención del que se supone sería su futuro esposo-Creo que de casarse con un príncipe flacucho, torpe, hablador y que parece chica, preferiría a una verdadera princesa.

Tino se dejó caer al suelo. Cada palabra del niño había sido como una fuerte pedrada. Se obligó a continuar sonriendo. Eirik definitivamente sacó la lengua afilada de su madre. Pero no podía negar que se sentía un poco más tranquilo luego de la plática. Había tomado una decisión.

-¿Podrías disculparme con tus padres? Tengo que ver a alguien. Quiero ver a Su.

* * *

Y por si preguntan y les quedó duda, Eirik fue bendecido con el don de la elocuencia y el sentido común XD

**Ducere Isoru:** Lo siento! Pero tbn algo hará crack conmigo cada vez q vea La bella durmiente XDDDD admito que sí me gustó en sueco, al menos la voz de aurora, Felipe no tanto. Y sí entiendo de que hablas. Creo q me quedaré con el doblaje latino XD Ehm…Arthur sería John Smith? Es q hay un sinfín de posibilidades! Por una parte me lo imagino a el cantándole a Alfred "y colores en el viento descubrir" rodeado por un montón de haditas y es tan lol! XD

**Eirin Stiva:** La verdad al principio había pensando en poner a Tino como Aurora y a Berwald de príncipe, pero pensé que eso iba ser un poco…predecible? Típico? Quería variarle un poco y hacerlo un poquito más crack XDD Q bueno q gustara así ^^

**Ezaki**: Bueno, no negaré que he hecho lo m ismo por leer fics jejejeje…pero no lo hagas! No es bueno D8 aún así, q bueno q te gustó.

**Hakkusyo – San:** Así trabaja la mente de Suecia XDD Para q perder el tiempo? LOL Aunque efectivamente, Tino nunca rechazó su propuesta.

**S-chan:** Lo de la pasión española me lo saqué de la manga porque no se me ocurría que ponerle a Antonio D8 Espera y verás q pasará entre Su-san y Tino. La verdad si iba a ser un one-shot, pero como me estaba quedando medio largo mejor lo subí así.

**Setsuka Minami:** Quiero más vacaciones T.T Con unos tíos super awesomes como ellos, segurito que Suecia llegará muy lejos en la vida…o algo así El tomate mágico is pure love! LOL

**Lilia-Chan:** Y ya hay un tercero! Es q pensé q sería muy lol q Den-Den fuera el papi de Suecia, a poco no ayuda al crack? Elizabetha rulz! Poner q? recuérdame a ver si lo pongo XD Y en serio, la parte el "Eres tú…" dura como 2 minutos y medio como q fue un poco rápido para caer enamorados, no? Porq te trauma q Alfred y Arthur sean el papi y mami de Tino?

El capítulo que sigue es el último, espero q les haya gustado este ^^ Q pasará con Berwald y Tino? Si quieren saber, **lean y dejen reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Se acuerdan que dije que este iba a ser el último capítulo? Este, pues…me equivoqué XD Como me salió excesivamente largo (más de 20 páginas) lo tuve que partir en dos, pero no se apuren! Ya lo tengo todo escrito, así que no tardaré en subirlo. Por mientras, ¡disfruten este! Se acerca la épica batalla entre el bien y el mal. (Y tengo exámen mañana, deseenme suerte T.T *corre a estudiar*)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Una nerviosa Elizabetha se paseaba en círculos en las afueras del castillo.

-Ya casi anochece-dijo a nadie en particular mientras levantaba la vista al cielo- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Comenzó a pensar lo peor. ¿Y si algo les había sucedido? ¿Qué tal si habían atrapado a Su? Se aterró ante la posibilidad y no sólo por el joven príncipe, también le preocupaban sus guardianes, especialmente Gilbert. Lo conocía de sobra. Siempre proclamando lo genial y grandioso que era, seguramente de haber pasado algo intentaría hacerse el héroe sin pensar en si pudieran herirlo o peor…

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la horrible imagen mental. Simplemente exageraba, ellos iban a estar bien. Tenían que estarlo.

-Oye tú.

La molesta voz provenía de un árbol. Sonrió al reconocerla, pero se apresuro en disimular su alegría con falsa molestia que pronto se convirtió en preocupación al ver el estado en que se encontraban.

-¿Qué…qué les pasó?

Gilbert tenía un ojo morado, Antonio una venda en la cabeza y Francis una bandita adhesiva en el puente de la nariz y una mejilla roja. Debieron tener una gran pelea, y no estaba segura que hubieran ganado.

-Su-respondió simplemente el prusiano.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Aquí lo traemos-el español jaló del extremo de una cuerda y la chica apenas pudo reprimir un grito.

-¡Pero qué…!- se volvió hacia ellos, completamente indignada- ¿Por qué le hicieron eso?

El joven llevaba los ojos vendados y sus muñecas se encontraban atadas.

-Se puso un poco violento-intentó explicar Antonio.

-¿Un poco?-el francés se señaló a sí mismo-¿Esto te parece un poco?

Elizabetha ni se molestó en escucharlo y corrió a quitarle la venda. Retrocedió ante su expresión. Sabía que tenía una mirada fría, pero sólo en apariencia, en la realidad no era así. Si bien en ese momento parecía furioso. Y más que eso, muy triste y dolido. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se limitó a observar a Gilbert, demandando una explicación.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Parecía muy cansado.

-Es una larga historia.

Entendiendo que no obtendría una respuesta, los acompañó hasta el interior de una torre del palacio, donde mantendrían a Su…no, al príncipe Berwald hasta que anocheciera y estuvieran seguros que la maldición hubiera terminado.

-Cierren la puerta-ordenó Gilbert y Francis se apresuró a obedecerlo-Debemos esperar un poco más.

-Este…¿Ya podemos desatarlo?-preguntó inocentemente Antonio.

-De verdad lo lamento-para sorpresa de todos, el albino se disculpó primero-Si por nosotros hubiera sido, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

-Nada de esto debió haber pasado-siguió hablando el francés-Después de todo, nosotros te criamos desde que eras un bebé.

-Lo único que queríamos, era verte a salvo y feliz-quiso sonreírle el español, pero su intención se quedó a medias.

Los tres unieron su espada, rosa y tomate para crear un brillante resplandor. La luz comenzó a tomar la forma de una hermosa cruz dorada.

-Para ti-Antonio se la colocó en el cuello.

-Significa tu awesomidad y nobleza-explicó Gilbert.

-Teníamos pensado dártela antes-recordó Francis-pero ya no tuvimos oportunidad.

Berwald no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado deprimido y agotado para intentar rebelarse de nuevo. Sin siquiera mirarlos, subió las escaleras hasta lo alto de la torre y luego se encerró dando un fuerte portazo. Era obvio que quería estar solo.

Todavía no podía creerlo. Él, ¿un príncipe? Toda su vida había pasado tranquilamente en un bosque, ¿y de pronto resultaba ser un miembro de la realeza? Y el asunto de la maldición, ¿por qué nadie le dijo nada? Ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía. ¿Qué tal si sólo fue una exageración?

Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en Tino. Ese tierno joven lo había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio. ¿Qué pensaría si de verdad iba a buscarlo? Seguramente que sólo estaba jugando con él, que sus sentimientos no eran verdaderos. ¿Y si lo odiaba por eso?

Contempló a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una sencilla habitación. No había ventanas, y además estaba muy alto en la torre. Sus tíos y Elizabetha lo esperaban en la parte de abajo. Tenía que pensar en otra forma para escapar.

Un sonido llamó su atención. En el suelo se encontraba una hoja de maple. Muy raro.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, la sombra de una silla saltó sobre él, imitada rápidamente por las del resto de los objetos del cuarto. Berwald se sorprendió ante el repentino ataque de aquellas extrañar criaturas. Pero la genialidad prusiana era uno de sus dones, y a pesar de estar desarmado y que lo aventajaban en número, no tardó en liberarse y asestar un fuerte golpe al primero de los seres que lo habían atacado, ocasionando que los demás desaparecieran al instante.

"_¿Y si eso fue la maldición?"_

Su deducción de quedó a medias en cuanto oyó una exclamación. Se volvió de golpe para encontrar que no estaba solo. Un chico rubio de lentes y expresión perpleja, lo observaba con la boca abierta.

-Tú…¿los venciste a todos…solo?-el más alto asintió con cautela-Oh…-expresó el desconocido, para luego soltar una carcajada que lo sobresaltó-¡Gracias, mil gracias!-corrió a abrazarlo y se sonrojó intensamente, sintiendo algo de culpa al pensar que estaba engañando a su futura esposa-Hace muchos años, un hechicero me maldijo a permanecer invisible en esta torre hasta que alguien viniera a liberarme-le sonrió-Acabas de hacerlo, muchas gracias.

-…no fue n'da-repuso algo apenado, puesto que lo había hecho sin querer.

-Quiero compensártelo. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Lo que sea.

Su dejó escapar un suspiro. Lo único que deseaba, era ver a Tino nuevamente. El otro rubio le hizo una seña y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Como me ayudaste, voy a compartir contigo un secreto-se dirigió a uno de los muros y presionó una de las piedras que lo formaba. Un pasadizo se abrió-Ven conmigo.

Observó al misterioso muchacho desaparecer por la pared y dudó en seguirlo. Siempre le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños y que tuviera cuidado. Por otra parte, todavía estaba enojado y quizás él pudiera ayudarlo a escapar. Tomó aire y lo siguió. No tenía nada que perder.

Mientras tanto, Elizabetha escuchaba atenta a Gilbert. Le estaba contando acerca de la ida de Su al bosque y el misterioso joven que había conocido con el que quería casarse y que debía ver esa misma noche. Gritó y sonrió encantada. Le encantaban las historias de amor (y si eran BL mejor) y también le alegraba que Su hubiera encontrado a alguien especial. Era un buen chico y definitivamente se merecía ser feliz. Por eso tardó unos minutos en entender por qué los otros tres se veían tan decaídos. ¡Se suponía que era un gran día! Berwald cumplía dieciocho años, regresaba a casa con sus padres a ocupar su lugar como príncipe del reino, había descubierto el verdadero amor y además estaba prometido en matrimonio con…

-Oh…

Lo comprendió al fin. El mismo día que Su conoció a la persona más importante y valiosa en su vida, descubrió quién era en realidad y que debía casarse con otra y probablemente nunca volviera a ver a ese joven del que se había enamorado. Con razón estaba tan enojado y triste.

-¡Es toda una tragedia!-exclamó Francis, haciendo una pose dramática-Justo cuando conoce el verdadero amor, se ve obligado a renunciar a él.

-Puedo entenderlo-suspiró Antonio-Yo también me deprimiría si me separaran de Lovino.

-¡Es muy poco awesome!-Gilbert lanzó un golpe al aire-No deberían obligarlo a casarse con esa princesa.

-Podríamos hablar con el rey…-hizo una pausa, pensándolo mejor-Podríamos hablar con la reina y explicarle la situación. Estoy segura que Nils no querría ver a su hijo triste. Él podría ayudarnos a convencer a Soren.

-¿Y Arthur y Alfred?-recordó el español-No creo que les agrade saber que rechazaron a su hija.

-Yo me encargaré de Arthur. Sólo necesita un poco de persuasión francesa.

-Eso si su esposo no te arranca la cabeza primero-se burló el albino-Y hablando de Alfred, con que lo encerremos en un cuarto lleno de hamburguesas bastará para convencerlo.

La chica sonrió. Aún le resultaba increíble que esos tres patanes le tuvieran tanto aprecio a Berwald. Sobre todo Gilbert. No era tan egocentrista después de todo. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío y se puso en alerta, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Gilbert.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es…-lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor-¿Dónde está Su?

-Se encerró arriba-indicó Antonio.

-Vamos. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Caminaron por un largo trayecto que a Su más bien le pareció eterno. Pensó que ese joven debía conocer muy bien el camino si había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella torre. Se compadeció de él. Seguramente se sintió muy sólo.

Lo condujo a otra habitación tan sólo iluminada por el tuene resplandor proveniente de un extraño objeto. Sintió una gran curiosidad y se acercó por instinto. Nunca había visto algo como eso.

-Es una rueca-le explicó el otro rubio-Se usa para hilar, y esta es muy especial-sonrió al ver al más alto examinándola-Hay una leyenda que dice que si con el hilo producido en esta rueca, haces un velo para la persona que te guste, entonces serán felices para siempre.

Berwald lo contempló esperanzado. Si le estaba diciendo la verdad, Tino y él aún podían estar juntos. Se sonrojó al imaginarse a su querido ojivioleta usando un velo. Suspiró. Nunca antes había hilado, pero era muy bueno construyendo cosas y cosiendo. Desde los cinco años se encargó de hacerse su propia ropa, dado que no confiaba en los gustos de sus tíos para vestirlo (la ropa que le llevaba Francis era demasiado llamativa, la de Antonio parecía más bien para niñas y le daba pena usar la túnica que decía "Tengo un awesome hermano mayor" que le llevó Gilbert). Uno de sus dones era la habilidad francesa, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser hilar?

-M'chas gr'cias-le dirigió una sonrisa a su acompañante, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto-Voy a i'tentarlo.

-¡E-espera!-se sobresaltó ante el llamado del otro, quien de pronto lucía algo preocupado-Um…yo…-negó con la cabeza-Nada.

El rostro de Su mostró una expresión de dolor cuando se pinchó el dedo. No supo a qué se debía, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse cansado y somnoliento y…¿Por qué daba vueltas la habitación? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. A penas podía mantenerse en pie.

-T'no…

Fue su última palabra antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo sin moverse. No alcanzó a escuchar los pasos de sus tíos y Elizabetha entrando apresurados por el pasadizo, ni sus exclamaciones de desasosiego al verlo desmayado. Antonio fue el primero en acercarse a él.

-Sigue respirando, sólo está inconsciente-notó con algo de alivio.

-¿¡Cómo pasó esto!-cuestionó exaltada Elizabetha.

-Ejem…tal vez yo pueda explicarlo-los llamó suavemente alguien. Y fue entonces que hicieron un espantoso descubrimiento: había una rueca en la habitación, el mismo objeto por el que se cumplió la maldición impuesta sobre Berwald.

-¡Matthew!-exclamó alegremente el Francis al verlo-Este, quiero decir…¡Pero Matthew!-corrigió su tono al sentir las miradas de odio de los demás- ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿En verdad creyeron que iban a engañarme?-apretó los puños con fuerza-¡Pues se equivocaron!-señaló al joven en el suelo-Y esta vez estoy seguro que nadie volverá a olvidarme-tras lo cual desapareció, envuelto en un remolino de hojas de maple.

-¡_Verdammt_, fallamos!-Gilbert expresó lo que todos pensaban y golpeó la pared con furia.

Antonio observó a su sobrino. Se veía tan tranquilo y pacífico, como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar y dirigirles esa mirada penetrante tan característica que con el tiempo habían llegado a aceptar y preguntarles en su manera tan peculiar qué había pasado.

-¿Qué vamos a decirles a Soren y Nils? Van quedar destrozados cuando se enteren.

-No pueden saberlo-el francés tuvo un escalofrío-¿Necesito recordarles que el rey guarda su hacha detrás de su trono? Y además, recuerden que hay una manera para romper el hechizo.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-asintió algo más repuesta Elizabetha, recordando que fue ella quien se encargó de atenuar la maldición-Podemos dormirlos a todos hasta que Berwald despierte.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan y se separaron para llevarlo a cabo. Con ayuda de sus varitas (o instrumentos mágicos), se encogieron de tamaño a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros para que nadie pudiera verlos y utilizaron su magia para dormir a todos en el castillo. Francis fue a las habitaciones…o al menos esa fue la intención, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de lo que podría pasar y mejor lo enviaron al jardín; Antonio se encargó de los cuartos del palacio y Gilbert y Elizabetha fueron al gran salón, donde los reyes Soren y Nils discutían un tema muy importante con Alfred y Arthur, ignorando lo sucedido con su hijo.

-Entonces…en un caso hipotético, supongamos que Tino no quiere casarse con tu hijo-planteó cuidadosamente el de lentes y movió una mano para espantar lo que le pareció como una mosca de cabello castaño, vestido verde y que llevaba una sartén-¿Qué pasaría?

-¿Por qué no iba a querer Tino casarse con Berwald?-pregunto bruscamente-¿Estás insinuando que hay algo malo con mi hijo?-se volvió hacia la reina-¿Lo oíste? ¡Está diciendo que…!¿Norge?

La reina se distrajo al observar dos pequeñas y brillantes luces que merodeaban por el salón. Sintió un pequeño piquete en el brazo y apenas alcanzó a observar un mosquito con una…¿espada? Soltó un largo bostezo y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su sorprendido marido. Usualmente no era tan cariñoso con él. Pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar el momento. Sintió un golpecito en la nuca y al instante comenzó a quedarse dormido.

-¿Soren? ¡Soren!-Alfred le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas al notar que no le prestaba atención-¡Despierta! ¡Te está hablando el héroe!

-Mejor déjalo así-lo detuvo Arthur. Pensaba que sería más apropiado discutir el compromiso después. Sintió un piquete y bostezó-Tenemos que…-se talló los ojos-pensar en…una mejor manera-volvió a bostezar-para decirle que Tino está interesado en ese tal Su…

-¡Su!-exclamó la chica deteniéndose en seco-¿Quién es él?

-No lo sabe-Alfred cerró los ojos, acurrucándose junto a su esposo-Cree que…es un leñador…

-¡Un leñador!¿Qué más? ¡No te duermas!

Muy tarde. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. La mente de Elizabetha siguió trabajando. Recordando la historia que le hubieran contado antes, eran demasiadas coincidencias. Pero lo que no le cuadraba del todo, era qué tenían que ver Alfred y Arthur con aquel joven llamado Tino. Su instinto de fujoshi le indicaba que había algo más.

-¿Madrina Elizabetha?

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando la llamó una vocecita muy familiar.

-¡Erik! Pero qué grata sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí- le recordó el niño. Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor y supo que algo no estaba bien cuando vio a todos dormidos…y a su madre apoyado en su padre. Inmediatamente intuyó lo que había pasado-¿Es por mi hermano Berwald?

-¡N-no!-balbuceó ocultando su sartén-Pero que cosas se te ocu…

-Ya terminé de dormirlos a todos-Gilbert hizo su aparición-Ahora sólo queda esperar a que Su despie…-un golpe lo mandó a volar varios metros y el niño observó al hada alzando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, es por tu hermano-admitió con un suspiro. A veces se arrepentía de haberlo bendecido con el sentido común. Pero es que pensaba que alguien en esa familia debía tenerlo.

-¿Entonces por qué él mencionó a Su?-señaló al albino estampado en la pared.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?-inquirió la castaña. Hasta donde sabía, Eirik ignoraba en donde se había ocultado su hermano, o el falso nombre con el que había crecido.

-Tino lo mencionó. Iba a verlo esta noche.

-¿Y quién es Tino?

-El hijo de Alfred y Arthur.

-¿Qué no era una princesa?

-Mi padre se confundió, como siempre.

Elizabetha dejó escapar un grito. Su instinto nunca se equivocaba y esa era la prueba.

-¡Maldita loca!-Gilbert se acercó a ella, con su espada en mano y listo para atacar-Esta vez si me la vas a…¡Hmp!

Su amenaza se quedó a medias cuando la emocionada chica lo besó rápidamente en los labios y lo abrazó de improviso. Casi se desmaya por la impresión.

-¡Podemos romper la maldición!-exclamó sonriente-No era una princesa, sino Tino con quien Su debe casarse. Porque Su es Berwald, pero Tino no lo sabe y va a verlo esta no…-se cubrió la boca con las manos, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Qué…?

-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿También me van a poner a dormir?

Se volvió al pequeño príncipe y recordó que seguía ahí.

-Sólo hasta que tu hermano esté bien-Eirik frunció el ceño, inconforme. Elizabetha suspiró y sacó su sartén, girándola una vez para que algo cayera al suelo: un lindo trajecito blanco-¿Es el que querías para tu puffin, no?-el niño asintió enérgicamente-Si te vas a dormir ahora, cuando te despiertes, será tuyo.

Y así fue como finalmente, el príncipe cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Ve por Antonio y Francis-indicó al confundido prusiano, quien no entendía bien qué sucedía-Tino corre peligro. Él es el único que puede ayudar a Su.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Tino. Conocí a su sobrino hoy y…pues…me pidió que me case con él…¡No puedo decir eso!

Hana-Tamago le respondió con un relincho y el ojivioleta frunció el ceño.

-¡No te burles! Estoy pensando en la manera adecuada de presentarme-la yegua le tocó el hombro con el hocico, como intentando tranquilizarlo-Está bien, gracias-le dio unas suaves palmaditas-Me siento un poco nervioso. Que un desconocido llegue de pronto diciendo que recibió una propuesta de matrimonio…no sé como vaya a tomarlo la familia de Su. No porque piense aceptar, claro…

Soltó una risita nerviosa y Hana-Tamago hizo un movimiento de cabeza. A su amo realmente le gustaba complicarse la vida.

Tino suspiró. No tenía caso seguir postergándolo. Le había prometido a Su verlo esa noche y pensaba cumplirlo. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Aunque no lo admitiera, le entusiasmaba encontrarse con él nuevamente, sobre todo luego se saber lo de su compromiso. Se dirigió a una pequeña casita de madera y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Ve?-le respondió un joven de cabello castaño y un rulito que sobresalía del resto.

-Um…buenas noches. Yo…e-estoy buscando a Su.

-Ah, vive en al lado-indicó el chico-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Justo cuando iba a responderle, se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito proveniente de otro chico, idéntico al que le abrió la puerta.

-¡Feliciano, idiota! ¡No hables con desconocidos!

-Pero Lovino, es que estaba perdido y me preguntó si…

-¡Fuera de aquí!-jaló a su hermano y le cerró la puerta en la cara al confundido ojivioleta.

Una vez repuesto, se dirigió a la otra casa, acomodándose la ropa y peinándose el cabello, para luego arrepentirse por comportarse de esa manera. Hana-Tamago le dio un empujoncito, alentándolo. El príncipe tomó aire.

-Adelante-contestó una suave voz.

Tino se asustó al ver el interior de la casa destruido. Muebles rotos, sillas volteadas…un completo desastre. Pensó en Su y una ola de temor lo invadió. ¿Estaría bien? Sintió que alguien lo empujaba y de pronto se encontró rodeado por extrañas criaturas de sombra. Rechazó el ataque exitosamente. Como siempre, fue subestimado. El sonido de la pelea rompió la quietud de la noche y atrajo la atención de dos italianos.

-¡Fratello, mira!-indicó Feliciano, asomándose por la ventana-¡Algo grave está pasando ahí!

-¡Cállate y escóndete!-reclamó su hermano desde debajo de la mesa.

El ojivioleta no fue derrotado sino hasta que esos seres aumentaron en número. Unas cuerdas brotaron de la nada y le impidieron moverse.

-Vaya, vaya-habló una misteriosa voz-Nunca pensé encontrar…¿Tino?-el desconocido salió de entre las tinieblas.

-¿Papá?-el joven en verdad estaba confundido, tanto, que dejó de forcejear para liberarse.

-Um…no, soy tu tío Matthew-se presentó cortésmente-Te envié un bastón de hockey como regalo en tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah, ya!-asintió-Fue mi regalo favorito. Justo lo que quería, en verdad gracias-cayó en cuenta que seguía atado-¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando?

-Hace dieciocho años, el rey Soren y la reina Nils tuvieron un hijo. Como siempre, olvidaron invitarme a la presentación del príncipe Berwald porque como siempre, mi querido hermano Alfred-apretó los puños para demostrar su enojo- olvidó recordarles que yo estaba ahí. Como venganza, maldije al príncipe. En su cumpleaños número dieciocho debía pincharse con el huso de una rueca y moriría. Por eso sus padres lo enviaron lejos y fue criado como un simple leñador, llamado Su.

-Su…en realidad es…-no podía creerlo. ¿Su y Berwald eran la misma persona? Y encima, ¿la misma persona con la que debía casarse? Se sonrojó-Espera un momento, ¿y dónde entro yo?

-Resulta que intentaron contrarrestrar mi hechizo-contó tranquilamente. A sus pies, un osito blanco comía un plato de hot cakes bañados en miel-En lugar de morir, el príncipe caería en un profundo sueño y sería despertado por el primer beso de amor verdadero. Parece que está enamorado de ti. No es nada personal, pero necesito que mi maldición se cumpla.

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil desquitarte sólo con mi padre?-cuestionó el joven.

-Te lo dije-habló el osito polar.

-¡Fue la emoción del momento! ¿Bien?-se defendió Matthew-Además, el hechizo sólo se romperá si tú lo amas a él. Si no es así, puedo dejarte libre.

Tino guardó silencio. No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Le resultaría muy fácil decir que no sentía nada por Berwald y marcharse sin más. Pero no podía hacerlo. Algo se lo impedía. Recordó cuando sus padres le informaron del compromiso con alguien a quien no conocía y cuanto le aterró pensar que no volvería a ver a Su. Y sin embargo, al final Berwald y Su eran la misma persona.

-Bueno, hasta que te decidas, tendré que llevarte conmigo.

El ojivioleta cerró los ojos cuando un fuerte viento le golpeó el rostro. En lugar de preocuparse por sí mismo, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaría Su.

Tan sólo minutos después que se desvanecieran, las hadas hicieron su aparición.

-¡Qué desastre!-exclamó Elizabetha-Seguro fue una pelea. Tino debió venir aquí.

-Nah, fue el berrinche de Su-explicó tranquilamente Gilbert, restándole importancia al desorden.

-¡Antonio!

-¿Lovino?-se sobresaltó cuando su querido italiano se estrelló contra sus brazos, seguido por Feliciano y los abrazó a ambos-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Es tu culpa, idiota!-lo golpeó enojado-¿Qué tal si ese loco del oso polar hubiera ido por nosotros? ¡Y tu perdiendo el tiempo, tonto!

-¡Hermanito Antonio!-sollozó Feliciano-¡Se lo llevaron!

-¿A quién?-preguntó luego de darle un fuerte manotazo a Francis, que intentó "consolar" al menor de los italianos-¿A quién se llevaron?

-No sé quien es-bajó la mirada-Vino a buscar a Su.

Intercambiaron una mirada, debió haber sido Tino.

El español se encargó de calmar a los italianos mientras los demás decidían que hacer. Tenían que encontrar a Matthew, era obvio, pero no sabían dónde.

-Yo sé dónde encontrarlo-sonrió satisfecho el francés.

-¿Tú?-la expresión de Gilbert reflejaba profunda incredulidad-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Es el poder del amour-sacó su rosa y comenzó a señalar varios puntos al azar, deteniéndose en uno-Es por aquí, ¡Síganme!

Dudaron un poco, pero era mejor que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, así que fueron tras él, deseando que no fuera aún demasiado tarde para ayudar a Tino.

* * *

Ahora sí, el que sigue es el último, lo prometo! Y tbn averiguarán para qué sirve la pasión española XDDD

Si de verdad quieren saber...¡**Dejen reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lo prometido es deuda, ahora sí, el capítulo final! Lo iba a subir ayer, pero me saturaron de trabajo T.T En fin, al fin se verá la épica batalla entre el bien y el mal (o algo así…) y si Tino podrá despertar o no a su…querida princesa? (oh, el crack!) Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este one shot que se me salió de las manos y acabo siendo más largo, espero no decepcionarlos ^^

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, luego de un largo camino, se detuvieron frente a una mansión sombría.

-Mi amigo, perdón por dudar de ti-Antonio le puso una mano en el hombro y Francis consideró la posibilidad de mencionarle que en realidad siguió un rastro de miel de maple.

Encerrado en un obscuro calabozo, Tino luchaba por liberarse, pero era imposible. Las cadenas eran demasiado fuertes y se estaba agotando. Pero el pensar en Su le hacía volver a intentarlo, dejando de lado sus sentimientos, no podía dejarlo así. Aunque apenas y lo conociera, en verdad le importaba demasiado y no podía dejarlo ser víctima de una maldición.

-Psst.

-¿Huh?-le pareció escuchar un sonido.

-Oye, psst-otra vez. Venía de un diminuto hueco en la pared-¿Te llamas Tino?

-Uh…¿sí?

-¿Conoces a Su?

-¿Sí?

-¿Seguro que no eres una chica?

-¡Qué no, maldición!

Un hombre peliblanco, seguido por uno rubio, un moreno y una chica, surgieron de pronto.

-Sólo quería estar seguro-repuso el albino. Y entre él y el moreno se las ingeniaron para liberarlo con ayuda de una espada y un…¿tomate?

-Soy Antonio, él Gilbert y ese de allá-indicó al rubio, que desapareció al tocar la cerradura de la puerta con una rosa-es Francis. Somos los tíos de Su, o lo que es lo mismo, del príncipe Berwald-le sonrió-Y ella es Elizabetha-señaló a la chica, que golpeó la puerta varias veces con una sartén hasta que se abrió-Es un hada. Ella fue la que lo salvó de la maldición.

-Um…mucho gusto-saludó mientras se sobaba las muñecas. Tenía los brazos entumidos- ¿Cómo está él?

-Duerme por culpa del hechizo. Pero en cuanto tú lo…

-Sí, sí, lo que digas-interrumpió Gilbert-Luego platican con té y galletitas si quieren. Tenemos que irnos.

-¡Hana-Tamago!-exclamó Tino feliz al ver sana y salva a su querida amiga. Francis se encargó de liberarla-Llévenme con él, quiero ver a Su.

Pensaron que sería un escape exitoso. No se toparon con ningún guardia u otra criatura extraña, pero al llegar a la puerta principal encontraron un obstáculo.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kumajiro a nadie en particular.

-Déjenme contestar-el prusiano dio un paso al frente-¡Soy el awesome Gilbert!

-¿Quién?-el osito levantó una pata y observó al resto de los extraños-Respuesta incorrecta. ¡Se están escapando!

-¡Cállate, remedo de oso de felpa parlante!

Kumajiro gruño, molesto por el comentario y tras él surgió un remolino de hojas de maple. Matthew avanzó hacia ellos.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo dejarlos ir.

-¿Y tú y qué ejército piensan detenernos?

Matthew hizo una seña y Gilbert fue aplastado por…¿un hot cake gigante?

-¿Conoces el concepto de "pensar antes de hablar"?-lo reprendió la chica, mientras que entre ella y Antonio lo liberaban.

-¡Oresama es demasiado genial para eso!

-Um…oigan…-habló el villano en turno al notar que no le prestaban atención.

-Entiende a Gilbert, seguro quedó con "problemas"-Francis se señaló la cabeza-por tantos golpes con tu sartén.

-¡No me ayudes!

-¡He-hey!-gritó el de lentes, pero apenas y se oyó como un susurro.

Tino aprovecho la distracción. Cabalgando en Hana-Tamago a toda velocidad, consiguió avanzar un buen tramo por su cuenta, determinado a llegar al lado de Su lo antes posible.

Las cosas volvieron a complicarse cuando Matthew finalmente notó que estaba escapando y lanzó u nos rayos en su dirección. Pero el príncipe era muy hábil, aún sin dones especiales y consiguió esquivarlos todos. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca del castillo.

-¡Ese es el poder del verdadero amor!-exclamó Elizabetha.

-¡No es momento para…!-se distrajo para lanzarle una mirada cargada de enojo y apenas y pudo frenar cuando una serie de espinos surgieron en su camino-¡Ohya!-gritó cuando cayó al suelo. Uno de los rayos de Matthew golpeó a Hana-Tamago.

-¡Wof wof!-ladró la ahora cachorrita blanca, preocupada por su amo.

-¿Estás bien?-Francis lo ayudó a levantarse- ¿Necesitas respiración boca a boca?-ofreció con una sonrisa siniestra, pero el ojivioleta lo rechazó enérgicamente-Como quieras…-refunfuñó decepcionado.

-No se preocupen-quiso alentarlos Gilbert-Somos cinco contra uno, contra dos si cuentan al muñeco de felpa parlante.

-La verdad yo también creo que deberías pensar antes de hablar-expresó Matthew- Kumajiro, ¡ve!-el osito lo contempló ladeando la cabeza unos instantes, pero al final lo obedeció.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué se supone que haga, llenarnos de miel o darnos alergia con su pelo?

Kumajiro gruñó y se alzó en dos patas. Su pelaje blanco cambió de color a negro y empezó a crecer y a crecer. Dos alas similares a las de un murciélago brotaron en su espalda y sus garras y colmillos se hicieron más grandes. Pronto no quedaba nada del osito polar, se había convertido en un inmenso y majestuoso dragón.

-¿Decías?-cuestionó divertido el responsable de la transformación. Gilbert tragó grueso y los demás lo fulminaron con la mirada.

El dragón arrojó una fuerte bocanada de fuego, separándolos en dos grupos. De un lado Gilbert y Elizabetha, del otro, Antonio, Francis y Tino, quien era el principal blanco y estaba muy ocupado en esquivar sus ataques.

-Necesita algo para defenderse-señaló la castaña, puesto que el príncipe estaba desarmado-Tu espada-se volvió al prusiano-¡Dale tu espada!

-¡Pero es MI awesome espada!-repuso aferrándose a su arma.

-¡Dásela!

-¡Que no!

-¿Creen que podrían darnos algo de ayuda?-pidió Antonio con una sonrisa amenazante. Francis no se veía en ninguna parte.

El ojivioleta aprovechó que el dragón intentó golpearlo con su cola para saltar y hacer que la bestia destruyera parte de los espinos rodeando el palacio. Hana-Tamago consiguió morderlo y el monstruo se sacudió violentamente para quitársela de encima, casi aplastando a Gilbert y Elizabetha en el proceso. En una heroica barrida, Tino consiguió atrapar a su mascota antes que cayera al suelo.

-Buen trabajo, Hana-la acarició en la cabeza-Pero esto me corresponde sólo a mí-observó el camino abierto-No te preocupes Su, pronto estaré contigo.

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!-se escuchó un grito y el dragón se hizo todavía más grande.

-¡Oye tú!-el príncipe se volvió de golpe y consiguió atrapar una espada-¡Te la presto para que veas lo genial que soy, pero más te vale que me la regreses!

Si bien era valiente y determinado, y con un arma sus posibilidades aumentaban, Tino seguía en desventaja frente al dragón. Pero no iba a darse por vencido sin pelear.

-¡Tu puedes Kumajiro!-lo alentaba su amo. Escuchó un ruido tras él y se puso en guardia-¡Muéstrate!

-Tranquilo, cherí-Francis camino hacia él con las manos en alto, para demostrarle que no quería hacerle daño- Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

-No te creo-frunció el ceño enojado. Tras ellos, la épica batalla continuaba-Lo único que quieres es engañarme y convencerme que detenga todo esto.

-No negaré que es lo que espero-le sonrió el francés-Pero más importante, no sabes cuánto te extrañé estos años, siempre deseé verte otra vez…-un tronco quemado pasó volando sobre ellos-…aunque bajo mejores circunstancias.

-¡Cállate!-se cubrió las manos con los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza-Me estás mintiendo, todos siempre de olvidan de ti, de ninguna manera tú…¡Ah!-exclamó al sentir que lo abrazaban.

-Tranquilo, _mon petit_-el mayor lo atrajo más hacia sí. De fondo les llegaban los gruñidos del dragón y los gritos de los demás aclamando a Tino-Berwald no fue el único a quien hechizaste hace dieciocho años, a mi también…-acarició el rostro del de lentes-No hubo un día en que no dejara de pensar en ti, en lo solo que debiste sentirte. Me sentí muy mal al imaginarlo. Sólo quería consolarte y tenerte entre mis brazos…-le hizo ocultar el rostro en su pecho.

Matthew sintió su corazón latir más rápido. Se negaba a creerle, pero parecía tan honesto. Nunca se había sentido así con alguien, ni lo habían tratado con tanta gentileza. Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mientras tanto, Tino había perdido la espada intentando esquivar una nueva ola de fuego. Hana-Tamago ladró para indicarle dónde había caído y entre los otros tres, entretuvieron a la bestia.

-¡Ay!-gimió Elizabetha cuando la bestia la empujó y su cabello se enredó con uno de los espinos. Gilbert corrió hacia ella.

-Ve y ayuda a Tino-indicó al español.

-Pero…-Antonio dudó. Su táctica de distracción funcionó y el dragón se dirigía a ellos, no podía abandonar a sus amigos.

-¡Sólo ve!

La espada aterrizó entre unas rocas y estaba atorada. El ojivioleta intentaba en vano sacarla.

-Déjame a mí-el moreno sacó su tomate y las piedras se transformaron en salsa-Ahora ve y rescata a tu príncipe.

Tino asintió y de inmediato se dirigió al dragón, llamando su atención y evitando que se abalanzara sobre Gilbert y Elizabetha. Fue evidente que ese ataque sería el último y no tenía intenciones de perder esa batalla. Sujetó la espada con fuerza y corrió hacia el dragón…

-Lo que dijiste…¿es en serio?-cuestionó ilusionado Matthew.

-Por supuesto, _mon amour_-volvió a acariciarle el rostro-Prometo que nunca más estarás solo.

-Francis…

El ojivioleta evadió con éxito un ataque de la criatura y se preparó para clavarle la espada. Su victoria dependía de ese golpe.

-Tengo que vencerlo…por Su.

Justo en el instante que el filo del arma iba a clavarse en el dragón, Francis junto sus labios con los de Matthew en un apasionado beso.

-¡Ohya!-gritó el príncipe mientras caía al suelo por la fuerza de su ataque.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó inocentemente un osito polar.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasó?-pidió confundido.

-El amor lo vence todo, eso pasó-Antonio le ayudó a levantarse y señaló a Francis y Matthew.

-¡Bien pensado!-exclamó Gilbert-Buen trabajo, Francis. Ya puedes dejar de fingir.

-Yo no creo que esté fingiendo…-observó el español-Ninguno de los dos, en realidad.

-¡Mein Gott!-el albino se sonrojó, el moreno se cubrió los ojos y Tino estaba demasiado desconcertado para hacer otra que observarlos con los ojos bien abiertos. Elizabetha sacó una extraña máquina de su sartén y corrió hacia ellos, entusiasmada y todavía con ramitas en el pelo-¡Consíganse una habitación! Puaj, que asco…¡Francis, pareces un maldito pulpo!

-¿No deberíamos ir a ver a Su?-sugirió el ojivioleta tímidamente consiguiendo desviar la mirada. Si veía más, terminaría con un trauma permanente.

-Ah, claro-asintió el prusiano-Tu también vienes.

-¡Nooooooooo!-gritó la chica al sentir que la arrastraban.

-Y tu también-Antonio jaló al francés.

_-Au revoir, mon amour_-se despidió agitando la mano-La separación es dura, pero prometo verte otra vez-le arrojó una rosa.

-_Au revoir_…-la atrapó y se tocó los labios, suspirando-Francis…

-¿Quién eres?-a sus pies, Kumajiro lo observó curioso.

Tino se sorprendió al entrar al castillo y ver a todos sus habitantes dormidos, pero le explicaron que era sólo mientras Berwald seguía bajo el hechizo. Finalmente, llegaron a la torre donde habían dejado al príncipe durmiente. Se acercó a él sin pensarlo dos veces y lo contempló en silencio.

-Hasta así resulta intimidante-expresó Gilbert y recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de los otros, excepto de Tino, demasiado absorto en el joven frente a él.

-Tal vez, pero…-le acarició el rostro y recordó cuando lo conoció. Cómo lo ayudó y cuando lo vio reír y sonreír-En realidad, es una persona muy cálida y muy tierna…este, ¿en serio tengo que…b-besarlo para que se rompa la maldición?

-Un beso no es suficiente-Elizabetha volvió a su tono serio-Para que despierte, debe ser un beso de amor verdadero.

-¿A-amor?-se sonrojó intensamente-Pero…-negó con la cabeza. ¿Se habría opuesto a sus padres y pasado por todos aquellos peligros por alguien a quien no amara? Tomó aire. Su…Berwald, cualquier que fuera su nombre valía eso y mucho más. Pensó que de haber sido de otra forma, él también habría ido a salvarlo-Está bien, voy a hacerlo, pero…¿podrían darse la vuelta? E-es que me da mucha pena.

Obedecieron de mala gana y aprovechó para juntar sus labios con los de Berwald en apenas un simple roce que duró unos pocos segundos. No pasó nada.

-¿Por qué no ha despertado?-se preocupó el ojivioleta.

-¿A eso le llamas beso?-cuestionó el francés y el otro se sintió sumamente avergonzado.

-¿Y si lo vuelve a intentar?-sugirió el español-Esta vez con un poco más de pasión.

Asintió y volvió a indicarles que se dieran la vuelta. Una sensación de incomodidad se alojó en su pecho. Debía de despertar con su beso, ¿es que acaso no lo amaba lo suficiente? ¿Y si por su culpa seguía dormido para siempre? Se aterró ante la idea.

-Su…Berwald, yo…por favor, despierta-suplicó acercando más su rostro-Si no lo haces, ¿cómo esperas que me case contigo?-le sonrió, a pesar que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía verlo-Nunca hubiera imaginado que en realidad eres el príncipe con el que mis padres me prometieron en matrimonio.

-Tiene que ser lo más cursi que he oído en toda mi…¡Auch!-Elizabetha le dio un fuerte codazo a Gilbert para que guardara silencio.

-Al principio me negué, porque pensé que no volvería a verte, pero como son la misma persona, está bien, en serio. En verdad, nos acabamos de conocer, pero…te quiero mucho-lo besó dulcemente, pero el otro siguió dormido. Comenzó a desesperarse-Por favor, despierta…quiero verte reír, sonreír…quiero hablar contigo otra vez…¡Abre los ojos! Por favor, haré lo que sea…hasta me pondré un vestido y del color que quieras, ¡pero despierta!-sollozó y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. Sintió que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Es en s'rio lo del v'stido?

-¡Su!-exclamó alegremente Tino, al igual que los otros presentes, y lo abrazó con fuerza-Me preocupé mucho, pensé que…

-P'rdón-se disculpó algo apenado-De'perté la pr'mera vez que me b'saste. No fue mi i'tención pre'cuparte.

-¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste!-le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Es que q'ería otro b'so…-admitió tímidamente.

-¿¡Sólo por eso!¡No sabes lo asustado que…!¡Ohya!-gritó cuando lo empujaron y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín cuando el otro se colocó sobre él-Este…¿qué vas a hacer?

-C'mpensarte por h'aberte pre'cupado-respondió tranquilamente mientras besaba su cuello, ocasionando que el ojivioleta se estremeciera entero.

-Y por eso es que la pasión española es el mejor don de todos- Antonio sonrió campante.

-La habilidad francesa también tiene que ver-recordó Francis.

-Ese es nuestro Su-asintió satisfecho Gilbert-Oigan…ya, dejen eso-su sobrino no lo escuchó-Que ya ba…-una túnica le cayó en la cabeza.

-¿Y si les damos un poco de privacidad?-sugirió el español, tratando de ignorar los sonidos provenientes de los emocionados jóvenes.

-Qué buena idea. Llévate a él-indicó al francés, que observaba atento la acción sin perder ningún detalle con una sonrisa que daba miedo- Y yo me llevo a…¡Elizabetha!

La chica se encontraba bastante cerca de la pareja, con un aparato extraño en mano, respirando agitadamente y con una expresión que también daba miedo. Gilbert la tomó por el cuello de su vestido y la echó sobre su hombro.

-¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Sólo quiero verlos un poco más, no tiene nada de malo!

Les costó mucho trabajo sacarlos de la habitación. Era más que obvio que Berwald y Tino seguían "ocupados", dado que lo único que escuchaban eran "ah", "sí", "sigue", "más" y los vanos intentos que uno hacía por pronunciar el nombre del otro.

-Eh…¿No deberíamos despertar a los otros?-habló el moreno. Francis y Elizabetha arañaban la puerta, intentando volver a entrar para ver lo que ocurría.

-Pues…-un intenso gemido proveniente del interior hizo que el albino callara de golpe y abriera los ojos muy grandes-Espera otros cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos después…

Nils abrió con lentitud los ojos, sonrojándose al notar que estaba recargado en Soren y que este le había pasado un brazo por los hombros. Su primer instinto fue apartarlo de un fuerte golpe, pero notó que todos estaban dormidos y optó por esperar un poco más.

-¿Soñaste conmigo, Norge?

O al menos esa fue su intención, hasta que el rey echó a perder el momento. Así que le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó al suelo.

-¡Dejaste mi traje lleno de migajas de hamburguesa!-exclamó indignado Arthur apartando a su pareja.

-Pero si tú fuiste el que se abrazó a mí-se defendió Alfred.

Decidido a ignorar el incómodo momento, Eirik contempló entusiasmado (de forma disimulada, claro) el trajecito blanco que su madrina le había prometido para su mascota. Su sentido común empezó a trabajar. Recordó lo que le dijo su madrina, ¿su hermano ya estaría bien?

-Esperen, acabo de recordar algo…-Soren avanzó manera amenazante hacia Alfred-¡Estaban diciendo que Tino no quiere casarse con mi hijo!

-¡Hahaha! Cómo héroe, es mi trabajo pelear por el bienestar de mi familia-asumió una pose "heroica"-¡Prepárate a luchar!

-¡Con todo gusto!

-Cállense los dos-los regañaron sus respectivas parejas.

-¡Shhh!-los silenció el niño y señaló a la escalera principal.

Hasta el normalmente inexpresivo Nils se sorprendió cuando vio a Tino del brazo de un joven alto y rubio de lentes. Se levantó de un salto. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte.

-Berwald…-su hijo había regresado finalmente.

El menor de los príncipes se acercó a él.

-Ni creas que voy a decirte hermano mayor-dijo a modo de bienvenida. El mayor se limitó a dirigirle una cálida mirada y a desordenarle el cabello afectuosamente. El rey y la reina fueron hacia ellos, felices de ver a su familia reunida luego de tanto tiempo.

El de lentes no supo cómo reaccionar ante el fuerte abrazo de Soren, y le dirigió a su hermano una mirada, que le fue respondida con otra que quería decir "Estás emparentado con él, resígnate". Nils, a pesar de estar igualmente emocionado, actuó con más moderación, pero igual su hijo se sintió algo extrañado al notar que su madre era un hombre. Nuevamente, espero que el pequeño peliblanco pudiera responderle, otra vez un simple gesto bastó para convencerlo. Esta vez el mensaje fue "No preguntes".

Tino se apartó un poco para darles algo de espacio y fue a dónde lo esperaba su desconcertada familia.

-Pero cómo…-balbuceó Alfred.

-¿Y de dónde…?-Arthur señaló la cruz dorada que colgaba de su cuello.

-Un regalo, de mi…futuro esposo-pronunció la frase con dificultad y sonrojándose. Soltó una risita al ver la expresión de sus padres-Luego les explico-alguien lo tomó de la mano-Oh, miren, aquí está-el más alto hizo una reverencia a los padres de su futura esposa-El es Berwald, también conocido como Su.

Ahora sí que no entendían nada. Ignorando su confusión, el ojivioleta se paró de puntillas para besar a su prometido en la mejilla. Dio un paso en falso y si bien logró reponerse a tiempo, un detalle no pasó desapercibido para alguien.

-¿Por qué está cojeando?-preguntó Eirik.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!-exclamó orgulloso Soren.

Tino fulminó a Berwald con la mirada, quien sintió un escalofrío y optó por contemplar los bonitos muros del gran salón.

-Me encantan los finales felices-suspiró Antonio al lado de sus amigos-Aunque sería más feliz si mi querido Lovino estuviera conmigo…

-¡Tú!-fue embestido violentamente por un enojado italiano-¿Quién te crees dejándome así como así?

-¡Aw, Lovino!-lo abrazó-Yo también te extrañé.

Una melodía familiar empezó a sonar en el salón. Berwald se armó de valor y condujo a Tino al centro de la pista, deseando bailar con él.

-Mira Lovi, es nuestra canción-lo tomó de la mano, esperando imitar a su sobrino, pero recibió una patada del italiano-¿Quieres probar este rico tomate?-ofreció con una sonrisa.

-¿No te parece que el amour es una cosa maravillosa, Gilbert?-comentó Francis al ver a su amigo español ir a la pista de baile con su pareja. El albino simplemente frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-Que pasa, mon cher ¿celoso?

-¿Yo? ¡Para nada!-soltó una carcajada-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Además, tú también estás solo.

El francés le dio una sonrisa sarcástica. Hizo un ademán y un joven rubio de lentes se acercó tímidamente a él. Gilbert no podía creerlo.

-¿E-estás seguro que está bien?

-Por supuesto, Matthew-besó su mano con delicadeza-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño. Y Gilbert…-el aludido salió de su shock inicial- Hay alguien allá que espera que la saques a bailar.

Y ambos fueron a la pista. Por suerte, debido al gran número de parejas, nadie notó a Matthew. Pero no le importó. Se sentía feliz con que Francis estuviera a su lado.

El albino tosió una vez y dio un discreto paso en dirección a Elizabetha, no sabiendo que hacer cuando ella notó el intento de aproximación. El prusiano abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió. ¡Si él era awesome! Lo correcto sería que ella lo sacara a bailar y no al revés. Lo que no se imaginaba, era lo bien que lo conocía la chica.

-Apuesto a que te da miedo bailar…

-¿Qué? ¡Oresama no le tiene miedo a nada!-la tomó de la mano y fueron a la pista también. Elizabetha sonrió al ver lo apenado que estaba. Gilbert podía ser muy tierno a veces.

La celebración transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. A parte de que Feliciano se acabó la pasta y que Lovino quiso golpear al capitán de guardia, quien por cierto era hermano de Gilbert, cuando se acercó a hablar con su hermano, no pasó nada más.

Matthew se disculpó por sus acciones y consiguió que Berwald lo perdonara cuando le obsequió un lindo vestido de novia para su futura esposa. Tino, por otra parte, siguió enojado con su tío por más tiempo.

Hana-Tamago decidió que le gustaba más estar como cachorrita. Podía estar en más lugares con su amo y su pareja y hasta la dejaban dormir con ellos por las noches. Excepto cuando realizaban sus extrañas actividades nocturnas, algo bastante frecuente.

Hasta los gatos que habían sido amigos de Su tuvieron su final de cuento de hadas. El más grande estaba feliz de tener a su compañero para él solo al no tener que lidiar más con ese humano. Cuando el pintor amigo de su amo se mudó con ellos, llevó a un pequeño gatito que no tardó en adoptarlos como sus padres.

Berwald y Tino se casaron poco después. Sobra mencionar la espectacular ceremonia y lo adorable que se veía el ojivioleta en su hermoso vestido blanco. Nueve meses después, el hada Elizabetha los bendijo con el nacimiento de un lindo niño, al que llamaron Peter y que heredó las grandes cejas de su abuelo Arthur. Esta vez, cuidaron de enviarle a Matthew una invitación para la presentación de su hijo.

Gilbert, Francis y Antonio decidieron seguir el ejemplo de su sobrino y sentar cabeza. Sorprendentemente, eso pareció detener la actitud pervertida de Francis con el resto del mundo, aunque se ganó unas cuantas amenazas de Alfred y Arthur dado que gustaban de hacerles visitas sorpresas a él y Matthew. En el caso de Antonio, todos se sorprendieron (hasta él) cuando Lovino le dio el sí. Si bien el italiano siguió teniendo ese comportamiento agresivo tan característico suyo, no era nada que el tomate mágico no pudiera arreglar. Gilbert juró y perjuró que Elizabetha fue quien le suplicó se casaran, pero todos sabían era lo contrario y salvo alguna que otra pelea y algunas noches donde el albino tenía que dormir en el sofá, su relación era perfecta.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

**OWARI**

* * *

Respuestas a sus **reviews!**

**Ezaki: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Aquí esta el final, espero que te guste ^^

**Eirin Stiva:** Espero q hayas disfrutado de la épica batalla…o algo así XD Y creo que esto responde tu pregunta sobre el otro uso de la habilidad francesa y la pasión española.

**Hakkusyo – San: **Podrán atacarse y tenerlo amarrado con cuerdas, pero siguen siendo familia (?) Y bueno, no fue precisamente un GPS-magico, más bien uno de miel de maple LOL

**Danae:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por el comentario, a poco no es divertido ver a Islandia como el único en esa familia con sentido común?

**Setsuka Minami: **Si era para eso para lo que pensabas servía la pasión española? XD

**Lilia-Chan:** Supongo, pero si lo estaba subiendo por capítulos y ya estaba terminado, pues ya que XD Y sí, Matthew tuvo un pequeño remordimiento de conciencia. Velo de esta forma, tienes un don especial! ^^ Ojala te haya gustado la pasión española XDDD

**Yukosama:** Aquí está el capítulo que debía, espero que te guste ^^

**Serket Girgam:** Capitulo final! Espero no decepcionarte.

**Akira Lunet:** Creo que después de esto, terminaré buscando la bella durmiente en sueco para verla aunque no le entienda nada XDDD (en realidad, ya lo hice y si está, pero no la he visto….todavía)Aquí tienes el final.

**Daina-chan:** Mala suerte, supongo? Bueno, no puedes culpar a Suecia por el berrinche que se aventó, pensaba que no iba a volver a ver a su esposa D8 …o algo así. A poco la genialidad prusiana no es genial? (LOL) Creo que últimamente empiezo a shippear mas el PrusiaxHungría. Que te mejores pronto!

Me gustó hacer parodias lol de cuentos/películas de Disney XDDDD Espero que esta haya sido de su agrado ^^

Para festejar, Kumajiro los invita a comer **hot cakes!** Si quieren uno, **lean y dejen review!**


End file.
